SECRET (KyuSung)
by CloudSparkyuLove
Summary: LAST CHAPTER/FF YAOI/Unofficial Pair/KyuSung/ "Yak! Dasar Evil mesummmm." /"Hanya untukmu Baby." /Blush Semakin merah saja pipi chubby Yesung dan itu membuat Kyuhyun makin menyeringai saja/ Mau Baca, mau review -Budayakan!-
1. Chapter 1

"Secret Heart"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Cast:

Cho Kyu Hyun

Kim Ye Sung

Lee Sung Min

Kim Ryeo Wook

Choi Si Won

Member Super Junior

Genre: Drama, Romance, YAOI

Rate: T

Summary: Cinta itu datang karena terbiasa bersama, dan salahkah jika akhirnya mereka saling menghianati? Jangan saling menyalahkan disini.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

.

~Secret~

.

"Hyung, bisa antar aku ke supermarket?"

"Kenapa harus aku? Ajak Minnie."

"Dia sedang keluar hyung. Bahkan dia selalu mengabaikanku."

.

~Secret~

.

"Yak! Kim Yesung, berhenti mengacuhkanku?"

"Sebenarnya siapa kekasihmu aku atau Minie?"

.

~Secret~

.

"Bisahkah kita bersama Hyung?"

"Tapi aku mencintai Kyuhyun juga, lalu bagaimana dengan Yesung Hyung Wookie?"

"Molla."

.

~Secret~

.

"Saranghae…."

"Nado Saranghae."

TBC

Ini FF Yaoi pertamaku tentang KyuSung. Saking kangennya ma YeMom jadinya nae pengen buat FF KyuSung. Nah, lanjut atau tidak itu tergantung review kalian.


	2. Chapter 2

"Secret Heart"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Cast:

Cho Kyu Hyun

Kim Ye Sung

Lee Sung Min

Kim Ryeo Wook

Choi Si Won

Member Super Junior

Genre: Drama, Romance, YAOI

Rate: T

Summary: Cinta itu datang karena terbiasa bersama, dan salahkah jika akhirnya mereka saling menghianati? Jangan saling menyalahkan disini.

Warning: Bagi yang tidak suka dengan FF YAOI sebaiknya jangan membaca. Dan satu lagi, ini Unofficial Pair jadi jangan bash saya karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Dan saya adalah seorang KyuSung Shipper.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

Happy Reading ^^

.

~Chapter 1~

.

Cho Kyuhyun tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, ketika ia bangun seharusnya orang yang paling ia sayangi saat ini ada disampingnya. Bukankah begitu yang benar? Namun sudah seminggu ini sang kekasih tak ada disampingnya. Kau kekanak-kanakan Cho Kyuhyun! Bukankah kekasihmu itu sedang melaksanakan tugas kerjanya , jadi kau harus memakluminya.

Baiklah akan ku beritahu sedikit tentang namja Cho satu ini. Dia tinggal diapartement mewah yang ada diantara deretan apartement mewah di Seoul. Dia tinggal dengan kekasih yang sudah dikencaninya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Dan mereka tinggal bersama di Seoul karena pekerjaan pula.

Dulu mereka –KyuMin- sama-sama tinggal di Incheon bersama dengan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Namun mereka harus meninggalkan kota kelahiran demi mengejar mimpinya. Meskipun mereka bukanlah berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, namun dua tahun tinggal di Seoul mampu menjadikan mereka orang berpunya.

Lee Sungmin –Kekasihnya- seorang arsitek handal yang banyak memenangkan _tander_ dimana-mana. Duetnya dengan Kim Ryeowook –sahabatnya yang baru ia kenal ketika berada di Seoul- tak ada tandingannya. Mereka terlalu solit jika disatukan, membuat para pesaingnya harus gigit jari jika harus berperang dengan mereka –MinWook-

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia memang jenius. Ia sekarang bekerja di kantor pusat _Choi Grup_ yang terkenal seantero Korea bahkan dunia. Hanya dalam dua bulan ia pun mendapat promosi dan sekarang ia menjadi seorang manager di perusahaan itu.

Yesung adalah kekasih seorang Ryeowook, mereka sudah bersama sejak lima tahun terakhir. Yesung bekerja sebagai sekertaris di perusahaan cabang _Choi Grup_ yang dipegang langsung oleh anak kandung Direktur Choi Hangeng yaitu Choi Siwon. Namun sejak enam bulan terakhir Kantor Pusat _Choi Grup_ telah diambil alih oleh seorang Choi Siwon dan Direktur Choi Hangeng memilih meninggalkan perusahaan untuk dapat menikmati sisa usianya dengan istri tercinta Choi Heechul. Toh, anak tunggalnya itu sudah mumpuni untuk memimpin kantor pusat _Choi Grup_. Otomatis seorang Kim Yesung pun mengikuti jejak sang Direktur muda Choi untuk menjadi sekertarisnya di Kantor Pusat _Choi Grup_ dan disinilah seorang Cho Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Kim Yesung.

Hey, apa aku sudah menjelaskan sesuatu sebelumnya? Tambahan jika YeWook dan KyuMin tinggal diapartement yang sama bahkan tempatnya pun bersebelahan. Ini memang sengaja mereka lakukan, mengingat MinWook adalah duet Arsitek handal. Dan ini juga yang menjadikan mereka begitu solit. Berbeda dengan MinWook yang memang sudah akrab, KyuSung tidak seakrab kekasihnya masing-masing. Yesung yang pada dasarnya pendiam dan Kyuhyun yang acuh dengan lingkungan menjadikan mereka merasa asing satu sama lain. Namun enam bulan terakhir ini mereka menjadi dekat, karena mereka berada di tempat kerja yang sama. Alasan itu cukup untuk membuat mereka pulang bersama setiap pulang kerja. Satu lagi, kesibukan kekasih mereka masing-masing pula yang membuat mereka akhirnya sering bertemu –Bosan mungkin-

Lagi-lagi aku lupa mengatakan satu hal, KyuMin dan YeWook adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka adalah Namja. Yah, kalian tidak salah dengar. Mereka adalah Sepasang Namja. Mungkin terasa tabu bukan? Tapi setiap orang boleh memilih, dan ini pilihan mereka.

Aku harap cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Dan kisah mereka dimulai….

.

~Secret~

.

"Hah, Minnie _hyung_. Kapan kau pulang? _Bogoshipoyo~~~"_ Gumam Kyu yang pertama ketika ia baru saja membuka matanya.

Didudukkan dirinya sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedapur dan mengambil segelas air putih untuk di teguknya.

Kau bertanya jam berapa ini? Ini sudah jam 10 pagi. Dan apakah kau bertanya hari apa ini? Ini hari Minggu. Yah, itu berarti hari ini hari libur.

Karena tidak tau harus melakukan apa, akhirnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menemui tetangga lamanya dan berniat mengajak sang Empu bermain game. Toh, mereka sama-sama ditinggal kekasihnya masing-masing.

.

~Secret~

.

Tok Tok Tok

"_Hyungie_…"

Tok Tok Tok

"Yesungie _Hyung_. Buka pintunya."

Tok Tok Tok

"Haish, kemana dia. Apa dia keluar yah?" Monolognya sendiri.

Cklek….

"Tidak dikunci?"

.

~Secret~

.

"Aigoo, aku lupa lagi membawa handuk." Celotehnya kesal.

Tanpa berfikir panjang dia –Yesung- keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengambil handuk yang ada dikamarnya. Kamar Mandi berada tepat disebelah kamar tidurnya jadi dengan santainya ia keluar. Saat hendak berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, Yesung mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Sepertinya ada orang. Haish, aku lupa mengunci pintunya tadi." Gumam Yesung. Saat seperti ini harusnya kau segera berlari Yesung, bukan berfikir. Dan saat kesadarannya puli, Yesung dengan cepat melangkah ke kamarnya. Namun saat tangannya berhasil meraih knop pintu…

"_Hyungie…"_ Suara lirih memasukki gendang telinganya –Yesung- dengan cepat ia menoleh dan didapati seorang Cho Kyuhyun menatapnya cegok. Tanpa berfikir panjang ia pun masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu itu keras.

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN. LANCANG SEKALI KAU MASUK KERUMAH ORANG SEMBARANGAN." Teriakan Yesung menggema ditelinga Kyuhyun.

.

~Secret~

.

Dengan menahan senyumnya Kyuhyun mencoba merayu Yesung yang sedang mendiamkannya.

"Yak! _Hyungie, Mianhae._ Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya tadi. Salahmu sendiri tidak mengunci pintu rumahmu. Dan apa itu, keluar kamar mandi tanpa menggunakan handuk. Ck…"

"Aku lupa membawanya tadi." Lirih Yesung. Dia sangat malu sekarang.

"Untung saja, aku yang melihatnya. Jika orang lain, bagaimana tadi?" GodaKyuhyun.

"Yak! Kau menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Yesung Kesal sambil mempout bibirnya.

"Ck.. jangan bersikap seperti itu Hyung. Kau terlihat seperti uke. Ck~" Decak Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Aku ini Seme untuk Wookie ku. Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi Uke? Jangan membuatku semakin kesal." Ucap Yesung sambil menghadiahi tatapan membunuh pada Kyuhyun. Namun yang ditatap tak terpengaruh.

"_Araseo. Mianhae."_ Namun pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah.

"lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini tetangga seenaknya?" Lanjut Yesung.

"Aku bosan berada dirumah sendirian _Hyung_. Maukah kau menemaniku bermain game?"

"Aku malas. Lagian kau kan bisa keluar untuk jalan-jalan jika bosan."

"Dengan siapa? Kau pikir menyenangkan keluar sendiri tanpa teman. Lalu Kapan MinWook menyelesaikan proyek menyebalkan mereka. Apa mereka lupa jika kekasih mereka disini kesepian?" Hey, bukankah barusan seorang Cho Kyuhyun sedang mengeluarkan curahan hatinya.

Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, orang didepannya ini seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta permen. Tapi apakah Kim Yesung tidak kesepian? Molla, tanyakan langsung pada seorang Kim Yesung.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja Cho. Bersikaplah dewasa sedikit. Mereka hanya bekerja, tidak lebih."

Tanpa memperdulikan sang Hyung yang sedang berceramah, Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya –tanpa ijin- memainkan _Playstation_ milik _Hyung_-nya itu.

"_Palli Hyung_, temani aku bermain game."

"Baiklah…"

Dan berakhirlah perdebatan itu dengan acara bermain game, jika dua orang itu sedang bermain game lupalah mereka akan waktu.

.

~Secret~

.

Menikmati udara malam di pinggir pantai pulau Jeju sangatlah menyenangkan. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi romantis. Romantis? Hey, mereka bukan sepasang kekasih tapi kenapa mereka terasa begitu serasi. Entahlah.

"_Hyung_, aku sangat lelah. Seminggu ini kita sudah bekerja keras. Dan besok kita harus kembali." Ucap Ryewook yang sedang bersandar pada Sungmin sahabatnya –_Maybe-_

"Aish, kau manja sekali Wookie –Sambil mengacak surai Wookie lembut- Hari ini kita sudah bekerja keras, Gomawo untuk semuanya." Ujar Sungmin lembut sambil menyamankan posisinya.

"_Hyung,_ sudah dua hari ini aku tidak menghubungi Yesung _Hyung._ Tapi dia juga tidak berusaha memberiku kabar." Curhat Wookie namun kali ini dia melepaskan sandaran kepalanya dan menatap intens Sungmin.

"Itu pasti karena kau yang meminta? Iya kan?" Tebak Sungmin.

"Ne, tapi seharusnya dia juga berusaha untuk menghub-"

"hey, jangan menjadi egois disini. Kau sudah menjalin hubungan lima tahun dengannya, tidak mungkin kau tidak tau sifat Yesung _Hyung._ Dia orang yang paling pengertian didunia." Sela Sungmin

"Huft… Kadang aku tak suka dengan caranya memberi pengertian." Jengah dengan selaan Sungmin ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya lagi ke Sungmin untuk mencari kenyamanan. Yang ada disampingnya hanya tersenyum lalu memandang lekat hamparan laut didepannya.

'Kyunnie, apa kau merindukanku? Jika kau tau apa yang aku lakukan sekarang, apa kau cemburu?' Gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

.

~Secret~

.

"Hah.. aku lelah _Hyung_." Diletakkannya benda hitam itu sekenanya oleh Kyu dan di tidurkan tubuhnya itu di atas sofa.

"Bagaimana tidak lelah jika kau bermain game sejak tadi. Ck~~~" Decak Yesung sebal.

"Seharian ini Sungmin Hyung tak menghubungiku? Apakah dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya? Aish…"

"Berhenti mengeluh dan pulanglah. Aku ingin tidur."

"_Shireo!_ Aku akan menginap disini saja."

"_Aniyo_ –Sambil menarik Kyuhyun keluar rumahnya- aku ingin sendiri."

"Kau sangat pelit Yesung-ah. Baiklah, aku pulang."

Yang lebih tinggi mengalah, dan yang lebih pendek hanya tersenyum menang. 'Si Evil itu tumben sekali mengalah' pikir Yesung. Ditutupnya pintu itu pelan dan tidak lupa menguncinya dari dalam.

"Wookie, apa kau lelah dengan hubungan kita? Baiklah, aku akan memberimu waktu bersenang-senang" Monolog Yesung.

Hubungan YeWook sudah berjalan lima tahun, itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Dan Yesung sadar itu, kekasihnya itu selalu menghindar jika ditanya tentang hubungan yang lebih serius.

.

~Secret~

.

Pagi menjelang, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus membuka matanya tanpa melihat sang kekasih. Di carinya smartphonenya itu, tujuannya hanya satu. Ingin menghubungi sang kekasih. Namun belum sempat ia mendial nomor yang dituju, lebih dulu ada pesan masuk.

_From: Minnie Chagi_

_Kyunie, aku pulang hari ini. Tapi sepertinya nanti malam akan sampai kerumah. Jadi tunggu aku pulang ne, jangan tidur dulu. Saranghae~~_

Senyumnya mengembang mana kala selesai membaca pesan dari sang Kekasih. Dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun melesat ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap ke kantor.

.

~Secret~

.

"Minnie _Hyung_, kau terlihat begitu tampan dimataku?" Celoteh Wookie sambil terus berjalan mundur menyesuiakan irama langkah orang yang ada didepannya.

"Kau mencoba menggodaku eoh?" Yang didepannya terus melangkah.

"_Aniyo,_ memang seperti itu Hyung –dan dengan gerakan cepat wookie melepar pasir yang ada di bawahnya- Yes!" Senang Wookie karena lemparannya tepat sasaran. Pasalnya pasir itu mengenai wajah Sungmin.

"Yak! Kim Ryeowook!" Geram Sungmin. Dengan langkah seribu Ryeowook berlari sekuat tenaga dan Sungmin mengejarnya.

Sebenarnya pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai tadi malam, jika mau mereka dapat pulang malam itu juga. Namun keputusannya adalah MinWook menambah jatah satu hari untuk refresing mereka sebelum pulang.

.

~Secret~

.

"_Hyungie_, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Siwon mendekati meja kerja Yesung. Pasalnya Yesung berada di kantor sekarang dan sejak pagi tadi terlihat murung.

"_Aniyo Woonie_." Jawab yang ditanya. Woonie? Hey, bukankah Yesung sekarang menjabat sebagai Sekertarisnya?

Apa aku belum memberi tahu kalian? Yah, Siwon dan Yesung dulunya adalah teman SMA. Tidak ada yang menyangka jika pada akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi seperti ini. Dan mereka sepakat, jika hanya berdua Siwon tak ingin dipanggil _Sajangnim_ oleh Yesung. Biarkan didepan orang saja keformalan itu tercipta.

"Tapi matamu tak bisa berbohong _hyungie_. Apa kalian bertengkar lagi?" Siwon menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada kedua pipi Yesung, untuk lebih memastikan saja.

"_Aniyo,_ hubunganku dengan wookie baik-baik saja. Jangan berlebihan." Balas Yesung.

Siwon? Bukankah kau terlalu berlebihan memperhatikan sekertarismu itu? Apa Yesung hanya kau anggap sebagai _Hyung_ mu saja? Kau yakin? _Molla,_ bertanyalah pada Siwon.

Tiba-tiba … Cklek…

Sontak keduanya menoleh ke asal suara dan yang membuka pintu pun terkejut dengan kejadian didepannya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Apa yang kau pikirkan jika _Sajangnim _dan sekertarisnya sedang saling bertatapan mesra sembari salah satunya menangkup kedua pipi yang lainnya?

Dengan cepat Yesung melepaskan tangan Siwon dan berdiri tegap.

"Kyuhyun-ssi bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk? Kebiasaan burukmu harus cepat kau ubah." Ucap Yesung sedikit geram.

Seketika kesadaran seorang Kyuhyun pun kembali dan kata yang dapat di ucapkan hanya "Mianhae…" Hah, dia terlalu terkejut saat ini.

TBC

Huah…. Walaupun yang respon Cuma dikit tapi entahlah, saya sangat bersemangat buat ngetik chapter 1 ini. Jadi, jangan lunturkan semangat saya ne. Beri Review yang banyak.

Review kalian sangat berarti buat saya, dan sangat berpengaruh akan kelanjutan FF ini.

Big thanks for l l ErmaClouds13 l l i'm the cutest sparkyu I **Kim YeHyun **

Annyeong~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

"Secret Heart"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Cast:

Cho Kyu Hyun

Kim Ye Sung

Lee Sung Min

Kim Ryeo Wook

Choi Si Won

Member Super Junior

Genre: Drama, Romance, YAOI

Rate: T

Summary: Cinta itu datang karena terbiasa bersama, dan salahkah jika akhirnya mereka saling menghianati? Jangan saling menyalahkan disini.

Warning: Bagi yang tidak suka dengan FF YAOI sebaiknya jangan membaca. Dan satu lagi, ini Unofficial Pair jadi jangan bash saya karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Dan saya adalah seorang KyuSung Shipper.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

Happy Reading ^^

.

~Secret~

.

Tiba-tiba … Cklek…

Sontak keduanya menoleh ke asal suara dan yang membuka pintu pun terkejut dengan kejadian didepannya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Apa yang kau pikirkan jika _Sajangnim _dan sekertarisnya sedang saling bertatapan mesra sembari salah satunya menangkup kedua pipi yang lainnya?

Dengan cepat Yesung melepaskan tangan Siwon dan berdiri tegap.

"Kyuhyun-ssi bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk? Kebiasaan burukmu harus cepat kau ubah." Ucap Yesung sedikit geram.

Seketika kesadaran seorang Kyuhyun pun kembali dan kata yang dapat di ucapkan hanya "Mianhae…" Hah, dia terlalu terkejut saat ini.

.

~Chapter 2~

.

PLETAK!

'Yak! Kim Yesung!" Erang Kyuhyun yang mendapat pukulan sayang dari Yesung. Dan saat Yesung akan memukul kepala Kyu untuk kedua kalinya, reflex seorang Kyu perlu dipuji. Pasalnya Kyu langsung meraih tangan Yesung dan ditariknya tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu kedalam pelukannya –Kyuhyun-.

"YAK! Lepaskan pelukanmu!" Perintah Yesung yang tidak bisa melepas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak memukulku _hyung_. _O?_" Yang di perintah tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya begitu saja.

"_Arra_. Cepat lepaskan!" Berontak Yesung.

"_Yakso?"_ pelaku tetap tak mau melepaskan.

"_Aish_.. Kau.." Lemah Yesung.

"_Arra…Arra…"_ Akhirnya pelukan itu terlepas juga. Dasar kau Evil Kyu! Tau saja cara membuat Yesung kalah.

Hey, tidak kah kau tau? Mereka sedang berada di kantin tempat mereka bekerja sekarang. Dan ketika Yesung melihat sekelilingnya, betapa kagetnya ia ketika semua mata melihatnya. Dan Yesung hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu. Yesung malu? Jelas. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Kau pasti tau jawabannya bukan. Orang yang tidak perduli dengan lingkungan sekelilingnya, bagaimana dia bisa punya urat malu?

"_Wae?"_ Tanya Kyuhyun yang menangkap gelagat aneh dari _Hyung_nya itu.

"Kau masih bertanya? _Aish… Wait_, sejak kapan kau begitu akrab dengan ku tuan semaunya? Cih.. bahkan dulu kau sangat menyebalkan! Selalu menempel pada Minnie setiap kali berada dirumahku. Dan kalian bertiga selalu mengacuhkanku." Ucap Yesung.

"_Haish_, apa kau cemburu? Makanya _hyung _jangan jadi _namja_ pendiam. Tapi aku tak menyangka setelah mengenalmu lebih dekat, ternyata kau orang yang menyenangkan." Puji Kyuhyun. Apa itu? Wajah Yesung langsung merona karena ucapan Kyuhyun. Walaupun hanya samar, namun Yesung merasa ada debaran aneh dihatinya. Oh, tidak!

"Sudahlah. Lanjutkan makanmu." Ucap Yesung mengalikan pembicaraan.

"_Wait –_berfikir sejenak- _Hyung_ dari tadi aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"_Mwoya?_ Apa tentang _Sajangnim._"

"Hehehe. _Ne_ –sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, lalu dengan cepat merubah ekspresinya serius- Apa hubunganmu dengan _Sajangnim_?"

"Apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Akan aku adukan pada Wookie jika kau berselingkuh?" Ancam Kyu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Yesung seperti anak kecil. Yang diancam hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Wonnie it… maksud ku _Sajangnim_ itu _straight_ tidak mungkin kami menjalin hubungan." Sanggah Yesung.

"Benarkah? Siapa yang tau hati orang _hyung_?"

"Aku mengenalnya sejak SMA. Dan aku pastikan itu."

"Jangan memastikan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dipastikan Hyung. Kau tau, Hati orang itu tidak dapat dipastikan. Walaupun kau mengenalnya cukup lama sekali pun, hati dapat berubah setiap detiknya." Ceramah Kyu.

"Apa kau mencoba menjadi penasehat sekarang?"

"Aku Serius." Lirih Kyu.

"_Arra…_ cepat selesaikan makanmu. Kita harus segera kembali bekerja."

Dengan cepat mereka menghabiskan makanannya dan kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

.

~Secret~

.

Manusia adalah mahluk paling sempurna ciptaan Tuhan, dan karena kesempurnaannya itulah menjadikan manusia bersifat egois. Seperti sekarang ini, MinWook sedang merasakan perannya sebagai manusia secara sempurna –menjadi egois-. Mereka memang belum mengatakan pada kedua kekasihnya jika mereka sedang merasakan gejolak batin. Mungkin karena merasa jenuh dengan hubungan masing-masing dengan kekasihnya atau mungkin karena terlalu banyak intensitas pertemuan mereka, sehingga menjadikan mereka saling merasakan rasa nyaman satu sama lain. Memang mereka tidak pernah mengatakan kata cinta satu sama lain. Hanya saja, mereka selalu merasa nyaman saat bersama atau merasa kesal ketika harus berpisah. Bukan kah itu sudah menegaskan sesuatu? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi ketika masing-masing kekasihnya itu tau? Tidak! Mereka tidak akan mengatakannya, sudah kesepakatan jika ini akan jadi rahasia mereka. Dan perasaan itu sudah tumbuh sejak enam bulan terakhir. Namun disisi lain hati mereka masih terikat dengan kekasih masing-masing, enggan untuk melepas –egois bukan?-

"_Hyungie_, apa yang kita lakukan saat ini salah?" Tanya Wookie pada Sungmin, saat ini mereka sedang berada di apartement Ryeowook. Yah! Mereka baru saja sampai dari tugasnya di pulau Jeju.

"Memang apa yang kita lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin santai.

"_Hyung_, aku mencintaimu. Dan rasa ini terlalu besar. Kau tau itu." Jelas Wook. Jelas sudah sekarang. Selama ini Ryeowook tidak pernah mengatakankan secara gamblang seperti ini.

"Wookie~" Lirih Sungmin.

"Bisahkah kita bersama _Hyung?_" Pelan Wook, dia takut salah bicara.

"Tapi aku mencintai Kyuhyun juga, lalu bagaimana dengan Yesung Hyung Wookie?" Tanya Sungmin tegas.

"_Molla."_ Tunduk Wookie.

"Selama kau tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku tentang Yesungie _Hyung_, biarlah semua tetap seperti ini." Final Sungmin.

.

~Secret~

.

"_Hyungie_, apa kau mau pulang bersamaku?" Ajak Siwon pada Yesung, yang ditanya hendak menjawab namun tiba-tiba muncullah seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Kajja_ kita pulang _Hyung_, malam ini MinWook pulang. Mungkin mereka sudah ada dirumah." Ucap Kyuhyun seenaknya sambil merangkul pundak Yesung. Siwon hanya menatap tak suka pada Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya mendesah sebal. Hari ini ternyata mereka harus lembur, jadi sudah sangat malam jika harus pulang sendiri.

"_Mianhae sajangnim_, sepertinya saya harus menolak permintaan anda. Lain kali saja _ne_. _Annyeong~~."_ Ucap Yesung dan sedikit membungkukan badannya sambil melepas rangkulan Kyuhyun dan berjalan melenggang begitu saja. Sadar jika di acuhkan, Kyuhyun membungkuk sejenak pada _Sajangnim_nya itu kemudian mengejar Yesung.

"Yak! Tunggu aku _Hyungie._" Teriak Kyuhyun kencang.

'_Sungie Hyung_…' gumam Siwon dalam hati.

.

~Secret~

.

Cklek….

"_Minnie Hyung_." Teriakan Kyu menggema mana kala matanya menatap sosok yang dirindukannya seminggu terakhir. Berlarilah ia dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"_Bogoshipoyo~~~"_ Manja Kyu.

"_Nado Kyunnie, neomu neomu Bogoshipoyo~"_ Balas Sungmin sambil tetap melakukan pekerjaannya. Pasalnya dia sedang memasak sekarang untuk sang kekasih hatinya.

"Kau masak apa _hyungie_? Ah, aku rindu sekali dengan masakanmu _chagi_." Tanya Kyuhyun mesra sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Saat ini ia sedang menyalurkan semua rasa rindunya. Yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum senang menanggapi sikap manja kekasihnya itu.

.

~Secret~

.

"Wookie." Ucap Yesung yang pertama saat melihat Wook sedang malas-malasan menonton TV. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan berhambur menghampiri Yesung dan memeluknya sayang.

"_Sungie Hyung, Bogoshipoyo~~."_ Ucap Wook pertama kali setelah berhasil memeluk Yesung.

"_Nado Bogoshipoyo_~~ -membalas pelukan sang kekasih- kenapa kau tak mengabariku hemm.. jika kau pulang sekarang. Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Yesung setelah melepas pelukannya.

"_Mianhae_, aku terlalu sibuk. _Ne_, tadi aku sudah makan. Apa _Hyung _sudah makan?" Wook mencoba perhatian.

"_Ne"_ Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum. Padahal Yesung belum makan malam, seingatku dia makan hanya saat siang tadi bersama Kyuhyun.

.

~Secret~

.

Hari ini hari Minggu, dan betapa senangnya hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa bulan terakhir -dan Kyu tak ingat pastinya- Ia bisa menikmati hari bersama sang Kekasih. Pasalnya sang kekasih memiliki jadwal libur dihari senin dan itu waktu dimana Kyuhyun bekerja. Namun hari minggu ini Sungmin sedang tidak ada jadwal kerja dan itu hal langkah yang didapatkan Kyuhyun.

Namun semua rencana yang ada diotaknya sirna, mana kala Ryeowook dengan seenaknya masuk kedalam apartement Kyuhyun bersama _namjachingu_nya dan mengajak KyuMin untuk _double date._

Dan disini lah mereka sekarang, berada di pinggir Sungai Han untuk menikmati picnic bersama. Sejak berangkat Kyuhyun selalu menekuk wajah tampannya.

"Ada apa dengan wajah pucatmu chagi? Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?" Tanya Sungmin mesra pada kekasihnya yang sedang tidur-tiduran diatas pangkuannya. Sambil sedikit memainkan rambutnya tidak masalah bukan.

"Aku membenci Wook. Padahal aku sudah punya rencana untuk kita _Hyungie chagi_, bagaimana bisa kita harus terdampar disini. Dan lihatlah –bangun dari posisi tidurnya- mereka malah kencan berdua di sana –menunjuk kearah YeWook- aish, menyebalkan!" Dengus Kyuhyun sebal.

Dicubitnya hidung mancung Kyuhyun oleh Sungmin sebagai tanda gemas. Saat merajuk terkadang Kyu terlihat _cute._

"Kau kekanakan sekali. Lalu siapa yang menyetujui acara ini? Hemmm…" Tanya Sungmin.

**_FlashbackON_**

Cup~~~

"_Morning chagi."_ Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum mengembang setelah mengecup singkat pipi kekasihnya yang sedang memasak. Hari ini Kyuhyun senang karena saat ia bangun tidur dihari minggu masih melihat sang kekasih.

"Hari ini kita akan-"

Ting Tong…

Kyuhyun belum selesai bicara malah mendengar suara bel.

"_Nugu?"_ Tanya Sungmin.

"Biar aku yang membuka pintunya." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari untuk membuka pintu.

"_Yesungie Hyung_ –sambil tersenyum- ada apa kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun semangat. Dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Yesung.

"_Nugu chagi?"_ Sungmin datang mendekat, masih menggunakan apron pinknya lengkap dengan sendok sayur ditangannya.

"_Sungminie Hyung."_ Tiba-tiba munculah Wook yang Kyuhyun yakini tadi tidak ada di samping Yesung.

"Wookie? Ada apa kemari?" tanya Sungmin.

"Yak! Kim Ryeowook, kau mengagetkanku. Ada apa kemari?" Sungut Kyuhyun. Dengan reflex Wook yang sedikit dibentak Kyu bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Sungmin.

"Yak! Minnie Hyung, kekasihmu kejam sekali eoh." Protes Wook.

"Kyuhyun-ah, _mianhae_ mengganggu. Karena ini hari minggu dan MinWook tidak ada jadwal, Wookie ingin kita berempat melakukan _double date_. Kau mau?" Yesung bicara untuk mengakhiri perdebatan KyuWook. Seketika, entah sadar atau tidak Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

**_Flashback End_**

"Huft… aku pikir kita akan bersenang-senang bersama _chagi _bukan seperti ini." Jawab Kyuhyun kecewa.

.

~Secret~

.

"_Chagi_, apa kau lelah?" Tanya Yesung, YeWook sedang duduk berdua di pinggir Sungai Han. Ryeowook sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung.

"_Mwoya?_ Aku tak mengerti." Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, Wook malah bertanya ulang. Namun dipikir-pikir memang pertanyaan Yesung terdengar ambigu.

"_Aniyo._ Aku hanya merindukan Wookie yang dulu." Jawab Yesung.

Dengan cepat Ryeowook berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan Yesung? Dia menatap Wook heran lalu memposisikan dirinya berdiri juga agar lebih bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang akan dikeluarkan Wook.

"_Hyungie~~"_ Lirih Wook. Saat ini tiba-tiba ada rasa takut dihatinya. Kata-kata Yesung terdengar menyakitkan ditelinganya. Apa Yesung merasakannya? Atau dia mengetahuinya? Hey, Wook lupa satu hal. Jika Yesung adalah tipe orang yang peka dengan lingkungannya. Mungkin selama ini dia terlihat seperti orang yang acuh, tapi siapa yang tau isi hati orang.

Yesung diam, dia hanya menatap tajam kearah Wookie. Tiba-tiba ingatan Yesung akan kata-kata namja semaunya itu –Kyuhyun- berputar _"Jangan memastikan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dipastikan Hyung. Kau tau, Hati orang itu tidak dapat dipastikan. Walaupun kau mengenalnya cukup lama sekali pun, hati dapat berubah setiap detiknya" _

"Apa hatimu berubah sekarang?" Tanya Yesung hati-hati. Wook hanya menatap intens kearah Yesung.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu berfikir –menggenggam tangan Ryeowook- jika kau merasa Jenuh dengan hubungan kita, kau-"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan _Hyungie_?" Bentak Wook sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Yesung. Dia memang merasa kan gejolak batin saat ini. Namun jika harus melepas Yesung –Namja yang dicintainya selama lima tahun terakhir- Wook belum siap. Sama sekali belum siap.

"Aku serius –mencoba merai tangan Wook lagi- aku akan-"

"Berhenti membual –menolak genggaman Yesung- aku tidak berubah." Wook membalikan badannya dan berusaha untuk berlari, namun Yesung lebih dulu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku sedang tidak membual, aku-" Yesung mencoba menjelaskan namun entah dapat kekuatan dari mana Wook membalik tubuhnya dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yesung. Dan

BYUR~~~~

"YESUNG _HYUNG!_" Teriak Wook panic.

"Yesungie _hyung_?"

Hey, jangan lupakan satu Fakta jika mereka –YeWook- berada dipinggir Sungai Han. Dan Yesung tidak bisa berenang.

.

~TBC~

Yuhu~~ Nae bawa chapter 2 ne. Gak nyangka kalo FF ini dapat sambutan positif. Meskipun yang review gak terlalu banyak, tapi gomawo ne uda nyempetin waktu buat baca dan juga review. Agak kurang pede sebenarnya mau update, takut mengecewakan. Dan yang minta panjangin nh FF, mianhae gak bisa panjang-panjang ne –uda jadi kebiasaan nae satu chapter 12 hal aja- *Bow

Sedikit bocoran ne, buat KyuSung Shipper chapter 3 bakalan banyak moment KyuSung #SenyumEvilBarengDad

Chapter 2 uda update kilat ne, kalo pengen nae update kilat lagi. Jangan lupa sempatkan waktu buat Review setelah baca nh FF geje. Review kalian membantu semangat saya buat ngetik. Jinjayo! ^^

#Tebar Kiss bareng KyuSung buat Reviewer #Bow #Salam Kenal

Annyeong~~~


	4. Chapter 4

"Secret Heart"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Cast:

Cho Kyu Hyun

Kim Ye Sung

Lee Sung Min

Kim Ryeo Wook

Choi Si Won

Member Super Junior

Genre: Drama, Romance, YAOI

Rate: T

Summary: Cinta itu datang karena terbiasa bersama, dan salahkah jika akhirnya mereka saling menghianati? Jangan saling menyalahkan disini.

Warning: Bagi yang tidak suka dengan FF YAOI sebaiknya jangan membaca. Dan satu lagi, ini Unofficial Pair jadi jangan bash saya karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Dan saya adalah seorang KyuSung Shipper.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

Happy Reading ^^

.

~Secret~

.

"Berhenti membual –menolak genggaman Yesung- aku tidak berubah." Wook membalikan badannya dan berusaha untuk berlari, namun Yesung lebih dulu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku sedang tidak membual, aku-" Yesung mencoba menjelaskan namun entah dapat kekuatan dari mana Wook membalik tubuhnya dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yesung. Dan

BYUR~~~~

"YESUNG _HYUNG!_" Teriak Wook panic.

"Yesungie _hyung_?"

Hey, jangan lupakan satu Fakta jika mereka –YeWook- berada dipinggir Sungai Han. Dan Yesung tidak bisa berenang.

.

~Chapter 3~

.

"Kyunnie?" Panggil Sungmin karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"O?" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Sungmin. Hey, ada apa denganmu Minnie-yah? Tiba-tiba bertanya hal yang kau sendiri pasti tau jawabannya. Yang ditanya hanya menatap heran sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ten-"

BYUR~~~

Suara itu sangat jelas masuk ke gendang telinganya dan berhasil membuat rasa penasaran menderanya. Dengan Cepat kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara yang diyakininya. Dan matanya melebar mana kala melihat seorang Kim Ryeowook yang terkenal memiliki suara melengking itu berteriak.

"YESUNG _HYUNG_!"

Dengan reflek Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Yesungie _hyung?_"

Tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin –terlalu panik mungkin- Kyuhyun pun berlari kearah Ryeowook berada.

"Wookie!" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, Sungie _hyung_ tak bisa berenang." Rengek Wook pada Kyuhyun. Tanpa berfikir panjang Kyuhyun menjeburkan dirinya ke dalam Sungai. Sungmin terlihat berlari kearah sungai dan memeluk Wookie untuk menenangkannya ketika ia telah sampai.

"Kyunnie akan menyelamatkannya. Kau tenang ne." Sambil mengusap punggung Wookie.

"Sunggie _hyung_ tidak bisa berenang. Ini salahku." Gumam Wookie.

Tak lama, Kyuhyun pun muncul dengan membawa Yesung ala _bridal style_. Dan menidurkannya kepinggir sungai.

"Sunggie _Hyung_? Bangunlah!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang tubuh Yesung. Yang diguncang tak merespon sama sekali. Karena kalut tanpa berfikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung mencoba menekan dada Yesung, 3 tekanan Kyuhyun langsung mencoba memberikan nafas buatan untuk Yesung. Dan lihatlah dua orang yang saling berpelukan itu –MinWook- melebarkan matanya. Kyuhyun lupa jika sekarang ia bersama dengan MinWook.

Tubuh Yesung tak merespon perlakuan Kyuhyun, dengan cepat ia menekan kembali dada Yesung 3 tekanan nafas buatan. 3 tekanan nafas buatan terus seperti itu sampai nafas buatan ke 4 kesadaran Yesung pulih. Dimuntahkannya isi air yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

"Uhukk…Uhukk…" Dibuka mata sipitnya itu sambil mengerjap bingung.

"_Hyungie…"_ Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Menyalurkan rasa kelegaan yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Kyunnie?" Lemah Yesung.

"Syukurlah kau selamat." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi MinWook hanya menatap kegiatan dua orang itu, tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"_Gomawo"_ Lirih Yesung yang masih dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun. Dan setelahnya Yesung tidak sadarkan diri.

'Kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya Kyunnie. Dan entah mengapa aku merasa cemburu?' Gumam Sungmin dalam hati. Hey, bukankah itu yang harus kau rasakan Sungmin? Kau kekasih Kyuhyun bukan? Pantas jika kau cemburu. Tapi kenapa kau ragu dengan kecemburuanmu itu?

.

~Secret~

.

Ini Sudah 4 jam sejak Yesung tidak sadarkan dirinya, saat ini Yesung sedang tertidur diranjangnya dan Kyuhyun yang sedang menjaganya sekarang. Digenggam tangan mungil Yesung oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Hyungie,_ kenapa tanganmu kecil sekali eoh? Kau bahkan terlalu manis untuk ukuran seme." Celoteh Kyuhyun sendiri, dan ia tersenyum sambil memikirkan –entahlah- sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak tau apa itu.

Cklek~~

"Kyunnie?" Panggil Sungmin pelan, takut mengganggu sang pemilik kamar yang sedang tidur –Yesung- dengan gerakan reflex Kyu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berdiri untuk menghampiri Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum menanggapi panggilan sang kekasih.

"Kyunnie, ini sudah malam. Kita pulang ne. Biar Wookie yang menjaga Yesung." Ucap Sungmin.

"_Aniyo. Chagi_, ijinkan aku untuk disini menjaga Sungie _Hyung ne. Jebal_!" Balas Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyunnie-"

"_Hyungie,_ aku merasa khawatir jika harus meninggalkan Yesung _Hyung_ sendirian."

"Ada Wookie yang akan menjaganya. Jadi dia tidak sendirian."

"Aku hanya ingin membalas budi padanya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dulu, saat kau dan Wookie ke China untuk urusan kerja. Aku sempat sakit, danYesung _Hyung _yang merawatku. Sekarang aku ingin membalas kebaikannya itu _chagi. Jebal_!"

"Kau sakit? Kenapa aku tidak tau?" Geram Sungmin sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Pelankan sedikit suaramu. _Mianhae_, waktu itu aku tak ingin membuatmu khawatir."

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana dengan Wookie? Dia kekasihnya."

"Sepertinya Wookie sangat shock karena kejadian tadi. Pasti dia tidak mampu merawat Sungie _Hyung_ dengan baik. _Jebal_, ijinkan aku merawatnya. _O?_" Kali ini Kyuhyun mencoba untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga menginap disini." Sungmin mencoba mengalah dan ia pun keluar. Membiarkan kekasihnya itu merawat tetangga lamanya.

"_Gomawo."_

.

~Secret~

.

Sungmin sadar jika dia yang memulai ini semua lebih dulu. Tapi dia merasa sakit ketika sang kekasih lebih mengkhawatirkan orang lain dari pada dirinya. Sungmin tersenyum ambigu. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat tidak peka terhadap lingkungan disekitarnya. Dia bahkan lebih memilih bermain PSP kesayangannya ketika ada waktu luang. Dan hanya Sungmin yang membuatnya akan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada PSP. Tapi sekarang, kenapa sang kekasih malah mau bersusah payah menjaga orang lain? Ah, Sungmin melupakan satu hal. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tau balas budi. Dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membalas budi pada orang yang pernah menolongnya. Loyalitasnya sangat tinggi. Atau sang kekasih malah memiliki perasaan Spesial pada Yesung? Oh, tidak! Pasti jawaban pertama yang benar. Digelengkan kepalanya untuk lebih meyakinkan jawabannya.

"Minnie _Hyung_." Intrupsi Wook sekaligus memecahkan lamunannya.

"Wookie."

"Kau tidak jadi pulang? Aku pikir-"

"Kyunie ingin merawat Yesung. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini mereka semakin dekat –menyodorkan minuman untuk Sungmin- Ini untukmu Hyung. Tadinya minuman ini akan aku minum, namun karena kau tidak jadi pulang maka minumlah."

"_Gomawo_ wookie."

.

~Secret~

.

Kyuhyun tertidur disamping ranjang Yesung sambil terduduk. Tangannya terus menggenggam jemari Yesung, namun tidurnya sedikit terusik mana kala ia merasakan gerakan gelisah dari sang _Hyung_nya itu.

"Wookie." Igau Yesung dalam tidurnya. Kyuhyun yang setengah tersadar itu langsung memposisikan duduknya dengan benar.

"_Hyungie~"_ Lirih Kyuhyun, entah apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat ini. Dia merasa ada gemuruh dihatinya. Rasa yang entah apa, namun ketika mendengar _Hyung_nya itu menyebut nama Wookie dalam tidurnya, tiba-tiba dadanya sesak. Digelengkan kepalanya, berharap kesadarannya pulih. Ini salah dan tidak boleh diteruskan.

"Wookie.. _Mianhae…_" Igau Yesung lagi dan lagi.

"_Hyungie, gwaenchanayo?"_ Ucap Kyuhyun, di letakkan punggung tangannya diatas dahi _Hyung_nya. Sepertinya panasnya meninggi lagi. Dikompresnya dengan sabar oleh Kyuhyun. Hingga dengkuran halus itu terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya kembali sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Huft… -kembali menggenggam erat jemari mungil Yesung- Jaljayo _Hyungie._"

.

~Secret~

.

Pagi sudah menampakkan sinarnya, bias-bias cahaya masuk ke cela-cela jendela apartement kamar Yesung. Matanya yang terpejam sejak sore terusik oleh cahaya itu. Tubuhnya menggeliat kecil sekaligus matanya terbuka perlahan. Dan disadarinya jika kini jari-jari mungilnya telah digenggam oleh seseorang yang dia masih belum menyadari siapa. Tanpa sengaja tangannya bergerak secara reflex dan membuat orang yang menggenggam tangannya terusik. Dan disinilah dia tau jika orang yang menggenggam tangannya adalah Kyuhyun.

"_Hyungie_, selamat pagi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

DEG~~

Ada apa dengan detak jantungmu Yesung? Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apakah dia terpesona dengan raut wajah Kyuhyun saat bangun tidur. 'Aish, ini gila!' gerutu Yesung dalam hati.

Belum juga reda rasa keterkejutan Yesung, dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Yesung untuk memastikan suhu tubuh _Hyung_nya itu.

"Akhirnya panasmu turun juga _hyung_."

"Apa kau yang menjagaku seharian kemarin?" Tanya Yesung sambil mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Hati-hati –sambil membantu Yesung bangun- Ne, Wookie mengijinkanku untuk merawatmu _Hyung_. Wookie terlalu cemas sampai dia bingung harus melakukan apa, jadi aku yang menggantikannya. Itung-itung balas budi." Jelas Kyu panjang lebar lebar.

"_Gomawo~_" Balas Yesung

"_Ne_. Kau tau betapa cemasnya aku kemarin. Bagaimana bisa kau tercebur ke Sungai Han dan bahkan kau tidak bisa berenang. _Aish,_ kasihan wookie memiliki seme seperti ~" Entah bicara dari hati atau hanya bercanda, tapi ucapanmu sungguh menusuk Kyunnie. Dasar Evil!

"Aish, aku jadi terlihat seperti uke jika seperti ini." Lemah Yesung.

"Hah, itu memang benar manis~" Dicubitnya gemas hidung Yesung oleh Kyuhyun.

Krik…krik… Hening

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Cha, aku mau –sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal- mengambil minum dulu _Hyung._" Ucap Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat iapun bangkit dari tempatnya dan melesat keluar. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tak menyadari jika sekarang wajah Yesung sedang bersemu merah. Sayang sekali!

CKlek –Suara pintu tertutup.

"Huft… Ada apa denganku?" Gumam Yesung sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Dan kenapa udara menjadi panas!" Monolognya lagi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan jarinya pada wajah manisnya itu.

Kau kenapa Yesung? Tiba-tiba salah tingkah dengan aksi jail Kyuhyun. Dan apa itu? Manis~~~ Hemm…

.

~Secret~

.

CKlek~ Kyuhyun baru saja menutup pintu kamar Yesung.

Dipegang dadanya yang terasa berdebar, rasanya sangat aneh. Debarannya terlalu keras.

"Ada apa denganku?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun!" Suara melengking Wook berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kau membuatku kaget." Bentak Kyuhyun. Dasar Evil! Padahal Wook tidak sedang mengagetkanmu. Yang di bentak hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Apa Yesungie _Hyung_ sudah bangun?"

"_Ne_. Masuk saja."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuk Sungie _Hyung._"

"Biar aku saja –menarik pergelangan tangan Wook- Kau sudah memasaknya kan?"

"_Ne_, kau tinggal menghangatkannya saja Kyu. _Gomawo._"

"_Ne."_ Dengan cepat Kyu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Dasar aneh…" Ucap Wook sambil membuka kamar Yesung untuk menemui empunya.

.

~Secret~

.

Yesung masih merasa aneh dengan jantungnya, dia bingung apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Namja semaunya itu dengan berani mencubit hidungnya gemas dan apa-apa ini,kenapa pipinya sampai merona karena malu. 'Aish, menyebalkan!' Gumam Yesung dan sedetik kemudia ia memukul-mukul kepalanya sedikit agar kesadarannya kembali. Ia pun memutuskan bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Cklek~

Suara pintu terbuka saat satu kaki Yesung baru menapak ke lantai. Dilihatlah sosok yang sedang membuka pintu itu sambil menurunkan satu kakinya lagi. Dengan cepat sosok itu –Ryeowook- berlari kecil untuk membantu kekasihnya berdiri.

"_hyungie_, jika masih sakit lebih baik kau berbaring?" Ucap Wook sambil membantu Yesung berdiri.

"_Aniyo,_ aku _namja_ dan aku adalah Seme disini. Mana mungkin aku terlihat lemah. Aku sehat _chagi._" Ucap Yesung.

"Baiklah –mendesah- jika sifat keras kepalamu muncul aku tidak bisa melarang lagi." Dengus Wookie. Yesung? Dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan sang kekasih. Tanpa aba-aba Wookie memeluk _namja_ dihadapannya itu.

"_Mianhae Hyungie_. Semua ini terjadi karena aku. _Mian.. Mian…Mi_- emphhh"

Belum sempat Wook melanjutkan kata-katanya Yesung melepaskan pelukan sang kekasih dan menarik tengkuk Wookie untuk melakukan ciuman. Awalnya Yesung hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja, dia geram karena Wook terlalu banyak bicara. Namun ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan halus. Bukan Nafsu, hanya Yesung ingin menyalurkan cintanya saja. Wookie? Dia hanya mengikuti alur yang dimainkan oleh Yesung. Tanpa penolakan! Dan terlalu terbuai.

.

~Secret~

.

Ting~

"Cha, buburnya sudah siap. Walaupun bukan buatanku." Celoteh Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan langkah ringan Kyuhyun menuju kearah kamar Yesung.

CKlek~

'Deg' Kyuhyun mematung di tempatnya berdiri sekarang bahkan nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur itu hampir jatuh. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan, dan Kyuhyun melihatnya 'Mata Yesung' yang menatapnya disela-sela ciumannya.

TBC

Kya! Kya! Kya! Jangan timpuk saya ne readers. Nae gak bermaksud buat Dad seperti ini, salahkan otak saya yang punya ide gila ini #Plak.

Dan perlu anda ketahui semua *ceile formal bener* Sebenarnya nae itu spesialis FF Sad Romance. Dilihat dari FF2 yang saya buat. Tapi kali ini nae mencoba buat FF yang ringan konflik –semoga bisa-

Oiya, MinWook disini gak jahat kok, Cuma nae buat sedikit egois #MianhaeMinWook

Tidak bosen2nya saya minta review dari kalian ne. Sebagai upah (?) ngetik saya #Kasihanbenerdah

Mianhae gak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu. Nanti kalau saya banyak waktu luang, semoga saya bales reviewnya satu-satu.

Okeh~~~ Salam sayang buat reviewers dari Nae+KyuSung ^^

Annyeong~~~


	5. Chapter 5

"Secret Heart"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Cast:

Cho Kyu Hyun

Kim Ye Sung

Lee Sung Min

Kim Ryeo Wook

Choi Si Won

Member Super Junior

Genre: Drama, Romance, YAOI

Rate: T

Summary: Cinta itu datang karena terbiasa bersama, dan salahkah jika akhirnya mereka saling menghianati? Jangan saling menyalahkan disini.

Warning: Bagi yang tidak suka dengan FF YAOI sebaiknya jangan membaca. Dan satu lagi, ini Unofficial Pair jadi jangan bash saya karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Dan saya adalah seorang KyuSung Shipper.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

Happy Reading ^^

.

~Sebelumnya~

.

Ting~

"Cha, buburnya sudah siap. Walaupun bukan buatanku." Celoteh Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan langkah ringan Kyuhyun menuju kearah kamar Yesung.

CKlek~

'Deg' Kyuhyun mematung di tempatnya berdiri sekarang bahkan nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur itu hampir jatuh. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan, dan Kyuhyun melihatnya 'Mata Yesung' yang menatapnya disela-sela ciumannya.

.

~Chapter 4~

.

Kyuhyun terpaku di depan meja dapur, nampan yang berisi bubur itu di letakkan begitu saja di atas meja dapur. Kakinya terlalu lemas untuk berjalan apalagi berdiri. Pikirannya kacau, bagaimana mungkin perasaannya begitu terluka saat melihat Yesung mencium kekasihnya sendiri. Ada apa dengan hatinya? Apa dia hanya kaget saja? Atau dia malah ? Entahlah, Kyu masih merasa asing pada perasaan ini.

"Kyunnie." Sungmin –kekasihnya- memanggilnya lagi, pasalnya dari tadi Sungmin sudah memanggil kekasihnya itu 3 kali. Namun yang dipanggil tak merespon sama sekali.

"Kyunnie!" Ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"_Hyungie_, tak perlu memanggilku sekencang itu. Aku tidak tuli." Ucap Kyu lemah, dia terlalu malas untuk berdebat.

"Hah… Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali tadi tap-"

"Kyu, mana makanan untuk Yesungie _Hyung_?" Belum selesai Sungmin berbicara ada suara yang mengintrupsinya dari belakang dan itu membuat Sungmin menoleh ke belakang dan Kyuhyun yang tau jika Yesung ada dibelakang Ryeowook hanya memandangnya ambigu.

"_Mianhae_." Lemah Kyu. Dia sedang marah sekarang tapi entah pada siapa.

"_Gwaenchanayo,_ aku akan makan disini saja." Ucap Yesung sambil duduk dimeja makan yang ada didapur.

"Yesung-ah, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Terima kasih karena sudah mengijinkan kekasihmu untuk merawatku." Ucap Yesung enteng.

"_Ne,_ Kyunie yang memaksa. Oiya, jika kau sudah lebih baik . Bolehkan aku dan Wookie pergi sekarang? Ada proyek baru yang harus kita menangkan hari ini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"_Mwo?"_ Kaget Kyuhyun, bagaimana mungkin Wookie begitu tega meninggalkan kekasihnya yang bahkan masih jauh dikatakan sehat –menurut Kyuhyun sendiri-

Mereka bertiga menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, yang dipandang hanya diam dengan pandangan seolah berkata 'ada apa?' MinWook hanya mengerutkan dahinya dan Yesung? Kau tau, sebenarnya Yesung ingin berteriak seperti Kyu tapi dia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya. Jadi dia hanya tersenyum –paksa-

"_Gwaenchanayo_, aku sudah sehat sekarang. Jadi kalian pergilah. Aku masih bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Dan Wookie pasti sudah membuatkan banyak makanan untukkukan? –Wookie menggangguk- Cha, sepertinya kalian sudah siap untuk berangkat. Cepat pergi. Aku mau kekamar untuk menghubungi _Sajangnim_ jika sekarang aku mau bolos." Terang Yesung panjang lebar, walaupun hatinya sedikit merasa sakit. Namun, dia tidak mau menjadi egois disini. Wookie, dia sadar jika Yesung –kekasihnya- itu sedang merasa kesal padanya. Saat Yesung hendak melangkah, ditariknya tangannya oleh Wookie.

"_Hyungie, mianhae_. Aku janji, jika kami memenangkan _tander_nya aku-"

"Jangan membuat janji yang sulit dipenuhi. Aku tak suka itu. Lebih baik, pergilah dan menangkan _tander _itu. Dan jika kau menang, baru berfikir apa rencana selanjutnya. Arra?" Potong Yesung sedikit dingin. KyuMin menyadari perubahan sikap Yesung yang terlihat sedikit sensitive.

"_Hyungie~"_ Lirih Wookie.

Cup~ Dengan cepat Yesung mencium pipi Wook. Kyu? Dia melebarkan matanya samar.

"Kau bilang akan pergi? Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kami pergi _Hyung_ –Sungmin membungkuk- Kyunnie, jaga Yesung _Hyung_ untuk Wookie _ne!_ Cup~ -Sungmin mencium Kyu tepat dibibirnya, namun hanya sekilas- _Annyeong._" Ucap Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Wook untuk keluar dari ruangan.

"Yak! Minnie _Hyung_, kenapa kau mencium bibir Kyu didepanku eoh? Apa kau ingin membuatku marah?" Tanya Wook yang sedang berjalan disamping Sungmin menuju pintu keluar. Sungmin tersenyum sambil memeluk pundak Wook.

"Kau dulu yang membuatku marah, kenapa kau berciuman dengan Yesung _hyung_ tanpa mengunci pintu?"

"_Mwo?_ Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Wook, yang ditanya melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan mendahului Wook sambil membuka pintu.

"Yak! Sungmin _Hyung_, apa kau melihatnya?" Tanya Wook, yang ditanya hanya terus berjalan lebih cepat.

"Yak! Tunggu aku Minnie _chagi_." Ucap Wook lagi, dengan cepat Sungmin berhenti dan itu membuat Wook menabraknya. Dirangkulnya pundak Wook, dan mereka berjalan beriringan lagi.

.

~Secret~

.

Kyuhyun mematung ditempatnya, dia terlalu kaget karena tiba-tiba Sungmin menciumnya tepat dibibir dan itu didepan Yesung. Dan Yesung? Dia sedikit salah tingkah dibuatnya. Namun suara perut kosongnya memecahkan keheningan. 'Bodoh sekali' gerutu Yesung dalam hati sambil memegang perutnya. Jangan salahkan perutmu Yesung. Dia belum terisi sejak kemarin siang bukan?

"Kau lapar _Hyungie_?" Tanya Kyu yang baru tersadar dari acara melamunnya.

"_O?"_ Gugup Yesung.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Makanlah!" Ucap Kyu sambil menyodorkan semangkuk bubur yang memang sudah disiapkan Kyuhyun dari tadi.

"Sebentar lagi akan aku makan, aku mau menghubungi _sajangnim_ dulu." Ucap Yesung dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya, namun Kyu menahannya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi _sajangnim_, jika kita tidak masuk hari ini. Jadi sekarang makanlah." Ucap Kyu. Yesung hanya mengerutkan dahinya, 'Kita? Itu artinya kau juga tak masuk hari ini?' Gumam Yesung dalam hati.

"Aku juga membolos, karena ingin menjagamu." Balas Kyu cepat, yang menyadari raut wajah Yesung.

"Kenapa kau membolos? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Protes Yesung.

"Aku juga ingin bersantai sehari." Jawab Kyu. Kau pandai sekali membuat alasan Kyu! Dasar!

"Aish, kau memanfaatkan sakitku untuk urusan pribadimu. Dasar!"

"Jangan protes, cepat makan. Kasihan perutmu yang kosong itu."

"Aku mau makan jika kau juga makan!"

Berakhirlah mereka disini dengan makan bersama.

.

~Secret~

.

Sudah satu jam mereka –KyuSung- di sini –didepan TV yang ada di ruang tamu- tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti. Kyuhyun hanya mengganti chanel TV sembarangan tanpa menontonnya dan Yesung sibuk membaca majalah Fashion.

"Yak! Jangan sembarangan memencet tombol. Jika kau tak mau menonton TV maka matikanlah." Geram Yesung.

"_Hyungie_, aku bosan. Bagaimana kalo kita bermain game? _O?_" Rayu Kyu sambil memegang kedua bahu Yesung.

"Yak! Lepaskan tanganmu. Aku malas, bagaimana kalo kita menonton film saja? _O?_ ada film yang belum aku tonton. Padahal sudah aku beli seminggu yang lalu. _Otte?_"

"_Aniyo_. Pasti membosankan. Aku mau bermain game."

"Baiklah, kita tonton film dulu. Baru bermain game? Aku tuan rumah disini, jadi menurutlah." Ucap Yesung kemudian menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil film yang ingin ditontonnya.

.

~Secret~

.

"Apa film ini bagus?" Tanya Kyu antusias saat Yesung sedang memasukkan CD kedalam DVD playernya.

"Dari resensi yang aku baca, filmnya sangat menarik. Tapi aku juga belum pernah menontonnya, jadi kita nikmati saja." Jawab Yesung, lalu ia duduk disamping Kyu. Matanya melebar mana kala sudah tersaji banyak makanan didepan meja.

"Kau yang menyiapkan? Katamu-"

"Sudahlah, kita nikmati filmnya dan juga makanannya." Jawab Kyu cepat sambil memotong pembicaraan.

.

~Secret~

.

Diam, mereka terlalu hanyut dalam film yang mereka tonton. Yesung tidak berbohong jika film yang ia lihat sekarang sangat menarik. Bercerita tentang bagaimana kehidupan keluarga yang tidak harmonis, bahkan ayah dan anaknya sama-sama mencintai satu orang yang sama.

"Bisakah kau berbohong padaku? Katakan jika semua ini salah? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Tanya sang namja pada yeoja yang masih berstatus kekasihnya.

"Seberapa aku berbohong, namun tetap saja ini fakta. Aku mencintai ayahmu. Bukan kau." Jawab sang yeoja.

"Cukup. Aku tak mau mendengarnya." Sang Namja menutup kedua telinganya. Dia belum siap kehilangan yeoja yang dia cintai. Dengan cepat sang yeoja merangkul pundak sang namja. Dan tanpa persiapan sang namja menarik tengkuk sang yeoja untuk melakukan ciuman. Sang namja melumat halus bibir yeojanya itu, tanpa nafsu yang berarti hanya menyalurkan segenap cinta mereka. Bahkan sang namja menangis disela-sela ciuman mereka. Ciuman ini berlangsung cukup lama.

Kyuhyun? Yesung? Tiba-tiba mereka merasa udara terlalu panas. Mereka berdua terpaku pada layar TV didepannya. Si manis –Yesung- tiba-tiba mengambil makanan yang ada didepannya hanya untuk mengurangi atsmosfir ruangan yang semakin panas –apa hubungannya?-. Namun tanpa diduga Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dan tangan mereka bertemu secara tiba-tiba.

DEG~

Refleks mereka bertatapan, jarak yang terlalu dekat membuat mereka semakin gugup. Yesung mencoba melepas genggaman tangan mereka yang tidak sengaja bertemu itu, namun Kyuhyun menahannya. Dan Yesung menatap bingung Kyuhyun. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Kyu semakin mengikis jarak diantara mereka –mungkin juga terbawa suasana- Dan Yesung, entahlah tiba-tiba matanya tertutup begitu saja. Dan …

CUP~

Yah, apa yang baru saja terjadi? Bibir mereka berdua –KyuSung- saling menempel. Tanpa lumatan tanpa nafsu dan tanpa- entahlah. Yang jelas saat ini bibir mereka menempel sempurna dengan Kyu yang sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5detik

Ting tong~~

Refleks kedua mata mahluk tuhan itu membuka secara sempurna dan mereka baru menyadari sesuatu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

BRAK~

"Au…" Erang Kyuhyun yang badannya menyentuh sudut sofa.

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan hah?" Tanya Yesung sambil berteriak, tapi sungguh ia sedang gugup sekarang. Ah, jantung Yesung serasa ingin copot. 'Eoh, kau seperti uke yang baru mendapat first Kissmu Yesung' Geram Yesung dalam hati.

"A..Aku ta..tak sengaja _Hyungie. Mianhae_." Ucap Kyuhyun terbata. Dia juga merasa gugup sekarang.

"Aish…" Desah Yesung

"Ini juga salahmu _hyung_. Kenapa kau menonton film seperti ini, Kan aku jadi terbawa suasana. Atau kau sengaja eoh?" Goda Kyuhyun.

"_Michoseo?"_ Geram Yesung.

Ting Tong~

"Biar aku yang buka, kau disini saja." Ucap Yesung sambil menuju kearah pintu.

"Ah, ini gila. Kenapa jantungku berdetak begitu cepat? Dan kenapa aku jadi gugup begini. Aish…" Monolog Kyu sambil memegang jantungnya yang terasa ingin copot.

.

~Secret~

.

Cklek~

"Wonnie? Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Yesung sesaat setelah membuka pintu dan tau jika tamu yang datang adalah Siwon.

"Aku, hanya ingin menjengukmu _Hyungie_. Kau tau, aku tidak dapat konsentrasi kerja seharian ini karena terus memikirkanmu. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menjengukmu." Balas Siwon.

"Kau berlebihan Wonnie –sambil memukul sayang dada bidang Siwon-. _Kajja_, masuklah."

Setelah masuk kedalam ruang TV

"_Nugu Hyungie?"_ tanya Kyu sambil memutar kepalanya kebelakang untuk mencari tau siapa tamu Yesung.

"_Sajangnim?"_ Kyu berdiri antara kaget dan tidak suka. Lagi pula ia juga ingin memastikan apakah matanya benar-benar tidak salah lihat?

"Kyu, kau juga tak masuk kerja?" Tanya Siwon.

"Aku memang tak masuk untuk menjaga _Sungie Hyungie_. Dan apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?"

"Lalu dimana Wookie? Kenapa kau yang harus menjaganya?"

"Wonnie, duduklah –meletakkan softdrink diatas meja- jangan kau perdulikan dia. Dan minumlah." Ucap Yesung yang baru kembali dari dapur mengambil minuman. Siwon duduk tepat disamping Kyuhyun yang berada dipinggir Sofa dan Yesung duduk di samping Siwon. Dan entah apa, Kyuhyun merasa kesal dengan posisi duduk ini. Seharusnya dia yang ada ditengah atau Yesung yang ada ditengah. 'Ini tidak adil' gerutu Kyu dalam hati.

"Wookie sedang ada _tander_ besar yang harus ia menangkan. Jadi Kyu yang menjagaku. Tapi tanpa dijaga pun aku bisa sendiri. SEHARUSNYA!" Sindir Yesung pada Kyuhyun sambil menekankan kata 'SEHARUSNYA'. Kesal juga mengingat kejadian ciuman tidak sengaja tadi dan satu fakta bahwa Kyuhyun memanfaatkan sakitnya untuk membolos.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong _Hyung_ sakit apa? Dan apa _hyungie_ sedang menonton film?" Tanya Siwon antisias, dan dengan teganya dia membelakangi Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya demi menghadap ke Yesung.

"Hanya demam. Namun aku sudah lebih baik. Ne, ini film 'Dark Love' kau pernah menontonnya? Aku baru pertama kali ini." Jawab Yesung yang antusias juga.

"Aku sudah pernah menontonnya sekali, dan film ini sangat menarik. _Hyungie_ harus menonton sampai akhir." Balas Siwon menggebu-gebu.

"Ehemm…. Disini juga ada orang selain kalian berdua." Sindir Kyu yang mulai merasa bahwa ia sedang diabaikan sekarang.

"Ah, ternyata ada orang lagi disini. Aku pikir Cuma kita berdua Wonnie. Apa kau melihatnya?" Yesung ternyata kau masih kesal pada Kyuhyun eoh? Sampai kau tega mengabaikan mahluk tuhan yang sudah berbaik hati merawatmu kemarin saat kau sakit.

"Baiklah, aku kembali saja ke apartement jika memang aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan." Ambek Kyu. Dengan cepat Yesung menarik pergelangan tangan Kyu. 'Ternyata Kyu pemarah juga' pikir Yesung.

"Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda Kyunnie. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain game? Siapa yang kalah harus mentraktir yang menang besok di kantor?" Ucap Yesung semangat.

"Ayo, siapa takut. Bagaimana denganmu Bos besar?" Tanya Kyu menantang sambil menyeringai.

"Siapa takut. _Kajja_!" Ucap Siwon.

"Baguslah." Seringai Kyu

.

~Secret~

.

Siwon-ah kau sudah masuk jebakan duo evil. Kau tau? Yang Siwon tau mungkin Yesung adalah orang yang suka bermain game tapi tidak terlalu maniak. Dan dia menerima tawaran ini karena berharap Kyuhyun kalah. Siwon tidak pernah kenal siapa Kyuhyun. Yang dia tau Kyu adalah tentangga Yesung dan pegawainya yang paling berpengaruh. Dia tidak tau jika Kyuhyun memiliki julukan GaemGyu dan bahkan satu level diatas Yesung karena Kyu seorang maniak game. Tidak perlu ku jelaskan bukan, siapa pemenangnya disini?

"Wonnie, kau itu bodoh sekali. Kyuhyun adalah seorang maniak game. Dan kau kalah akhirnya." Tawa Yesung menggelegar antara puas dan mengejek.

"Yak! Aku bahkan kalah di awal pertandingan. Kalian mengerjaiku." Lemah Siwon.

"Uangmu tidak akan berkurang hanya dengan mentraktir kita bos." Ucap Kyu bangga atas kemenangannya.

"Baiklah. Besok kalian tentukan tempatnya dan makanlah sepuasnya disana. Aku yang traktir." Ucap Siwon sambil menunjukkan dimplenya.

"Kyunie, kau tenang saja. Siwon bukan orang yang pelit. Iyakah Wonnie?" Ucap Yesung sambil menyenggol Siwon. Yang disenggol hanya tersenyum. Dan Kyu, dia hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pulang karena ini sudah malam. Gomawo untuk hari ini. _Annyeong~~"_ Ucap Siwon.

"Aku juga harus kembali Hyung. Mungkin sebentar lagi MinWook pulang. Aku mau mandi dulu. Ayo keluar bersama bos." Lanjut Kyu sambil mengejar Siwon yang belum jauh.

"_Gomawo_ untuk hari ini dan jangan lupa tutup pintunya." Balas Yesung sedikit berteriak, karena yang diajak bicara sudah pergi.

'_Huft'_ Yesung mendudukkan dirinya disofa, dia merasa hari ini sangat menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan.

.

~Secret~

.

"Siwon-ssi!" ucap Kyu yang berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Siwon. Tepatnya didepan pintu apartement Yesung.

CKlek~ Kyu menutup pintu apartement Yesung.

"_Ne. Wae?"_ ucap Siwon menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau menyukai Yesungie _Hyung_?" Tanya Kyu penasaran. Hey, frontal sekali dirimu Kyunnie? Ck.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Ucap Siwon jengah lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu lift.

"Yak! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. _Aish~_ Dasar tidak sopan." Gerutu Kyu. Hey, siapa yang tidak sopan disini Cho Kyuhyun? Kau atau Siwon? Dasar evil!

Dengan malas Kyu melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu apartemen yang berada disebelah apartement Yesung. Hanya 13 langkah saja sudah cukup untuk sampai didepan pintu apartemennya. Namun baru 4 langkah kaki Kyu berjalan, matanya menangkap dua orang yang sedang berciuman. Matanya tertarik untuk melihat dua orang itu.

"Mereka sungguh gila, berciuman di tempat yang bahkan bisa dilihat orang banyak. Aish~" Omel Kyu sambil melangkah menuju pintu apartemennya.

Cklek~ Kyu membuka pintu apartemennya. Satu kakinya hendak melangkah, namun terhenti saat Samar-samar ia mendengar suara yang sumbernya diyakini dari arah dua orang yang sedang berciuman itu.

"_Saranghae."_

"_Nado Saranghae."_

Dengan cepat Kyu menoleh dan kedua orang itu sepertinya mengulang ciuman mereka tapi Kyu dapat melihat salah satu dari mereka…

DEG~

'Minnie Hyung?'

TBC

Yah! Nae minta maaf ne kalo chapter kemarin mengecewakan. Dan entah kenapa nae merasa gak dapat Feel di chapter ini. Adohh!

Oke, chapter kemarin mungkin pendek banget. Tapi uda nae panjangin di Chapter ini. Semoga suka! Jika ada typo bertebaran saya mohon maaf. Ini nae ngetiknya keburu.

Minta Reviewnya ne, semakin banyak review semakin cepat saya update.

Tebar Kiss bareng KyuSung ^^ Annyeong~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

"Secret Heart"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Cast:

Cho Kyu Hyun

Kim Ye Sung

Lee Sung Min

Kim Ryeo Wook

Choi Si Won

Member Super Junior

Genre: Drama, Romance, YAOI

Rate: T

Summary: Cinta itu datang karena terbiasa bersama, dan salahkah jika akhirnya mereka saling menghianati? Jangan saling menyalahkan disini.

Warning: Bagi yang tidak suka dengan FF YAOI sebaiknya jangan membaca. Dan satu lagi, ini Unofficial Pair jadi jangan bash saya karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Dan saya adalah seorang KyuSung Shipper.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

Happy Reading ^^

.

~Chapter 5~

.

Klik~

Kyu baru saja menutup pintu apartementnya, punggungnya sengaja ia tempelkan pada pintu karena tulangnya sulit untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Kyuhyun berharap matanya salah, tapi semakin dia menolak semakin ia tau jika semuanya itu benar terlebih itu nyata. Akhirnya tubuh Kyu benar-benar merosot ke lantai, ditekan dada kirinya kuat. Ada rasa sakit yang begitu kentara, bahkan paru-parunya terasa sesak. _'Appoyo'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

**-Flashback On-**

Cklek~ Kyu membuka pintu apartemennya. Satu kakinya hendak melangkah, namun terhenti saat Samar-samar ia mendengar suara yang sumbernya diyakini dari arah dua orang yang sedang berciuman itu.

"_Saranghae."_

"_Nado Saranghae."_

Dengan cepat Kyu menoleh dan kedua orang itu sepertinya mengulang ciuman mereka tapi Kyu dapat melihat salah satu dari mereka…

DEG~

'Minnie _Hyung?_' Gumamnya dalam hati, dia kenal sekali dengan punggung kekasihnya.

Kyu mencoba memastikan pengelihatannya, semoga ini salah.

"Minnie _Hyung?_" Lirihnya namun sepertinya dua orang yang tengah berciuman itu mendengarnya. Dilihat dari saat mereka berhenti melakukan kegiatannya –berciuman-. Dan _namja_ yang dikira Kyuhyun adalah Sungmin itu hampir menoleh kearah suara yang diyakininya, namun lebih dulu dilihatnya Ryeowook yang tengah terengah-engah –mungkin kehabisan nafas- dan dengan cepat Kyu masuk –tepat disaat _namja_ yang diketahui bernama Sungmin itu menoleh-

**-Flashback Off-**

"Arg…" Diacak rambutnya frustasi. Dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN BUKA PINTUNYA." Teriak Yesung karena frustasi, sejak tadi dia sudah lelah mengetuk pintu belum lagi tangan satunya yang terus menopang tubuh Sungmin yang tidak dapat dikatakan ringan itu. Seketika lamunan Kyu terpecah.

Tok-tok-tok

"CHO-"

Cklek~

"_Hyungie_, eh~~~ -Diraihnya tubuh Sungmin yang terhuyun kearahnya- Ini-"

"Ah, kau lama sekali. Apa yang kau lakukan didalam eoh? Aku lelah menggedor pintunya. Jika kau bertanya, aku juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi Wookie juga mabuk, mungkin mereka minum terlalu banyak." Jelas Yesung panjang lebar dan tak memberikan waktu untuk Kyuhyun berbicara.

"_Gomawo,_ ak-"

"Baiklah, aku kembali dulu. Wookie sedang aku tinggal sendirian sekarang, dan dia butuh bantuanku. _Annyeong~~~"_ Lagi-lagi Yesung memotong pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan sekarang malah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

'Huft' Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas kecewa.

.

~Secret~

.

Pagi ketika Sungmin membuka matanya, ia merasa kepalanya begitu pusing. Seperti ada beban berat dikepalanya. Dan saat ia melihat sampingnya, ia tak melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Keluarlah ia menuju dapur, hanya untuk sekedar mengisi kerongkongannya dengan air. Diliriknya jam yang bertengger indah di sudut ruangan kamarnya sebelum ia keluar. 'Pukul 7' Gumamnya.

Saat hendak menuju dapur, dilihatnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sepertinya hendak berangkat kekantor. Tapi ini masih pagi, biasanya Kyu akan berangkat pukul 8. Itu artinya masih ada satu jam lagi.

"Kyunnie, apa kau akan berangkat sepagi ini?" Tanya Sungmin menuju kearah Kyu, sepertinya dia melupakan tujuan awalnya tadi.

"_O"_ Singkat Kyu. Saat Kyu hendak melangkah menuju pintu apartemennya, ditarik tangan Kyu cepat oleh Sungmin.

"_Waeyo?_ Apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya Sungmin yang merasa bahwa baru saja Kyu bersikap dingin padanya.

"_Aniyo_, lepaskan tanganmu _hyung_. Aku mau berangkat." Lagi, jawaban Kyu terasa dingin di telinga Sungmin.

"Katakan padaku, jika memang aku bersalah maka aku minta maaf. Dan jika kau marah karena aku mabuk semalam, aku juga minta maaf. Ini semua salah mereka yang memaksaku danWookie untuk minum karena kami memenangkan tan-"

"_Arraseyo_. Aku tidak marah padamu _Hyungie_. Lepaskan –Kyu melepaskan genggaman tangan Sungmin halus- aku berangkat _hyung. Annyeong~"_ Ucap Kyu sambil membungkuk sejenak. Hey, bukankah ini terlalu formal? Dan berani sekali kau Kyu memotong perkataan Sungmin yang bahkan belum selesai ia katakan.

"Kau kenapa? Bahkan aku belum selesai bicara, huft –menghela nafas-" Lirih Sungmin setelah melihat kekasihnya itu benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu apartemennya.

.

~Secret~

.

Ini sudah pukul 10 pagi, saat Kyu menemui _Sajangnim_nya. Namun diliriknya meja kerja Yesung dan tidak ada orang. Tapi _Sajangnim_nya dengan santai mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dan mungkin tak menyadari seorang Cho Kyuhyun masuk kedalam. Jangan salahkan Siwon yang sedang serius itu, tapi salahkan si _namja_ Cho yang dengan sopannya masuk ke ruangan Bosnya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Lupa? Sepertinya bukan itu kata yang tepat. Kau bisa menyebutnya 'KEBIASAAN' yah, itulah kata yang paling tepat.

"_Sajangnim!"_ Ucap Kyu sambil membungkuk sejenak. Dan kau tau bagaimana reaksi seorang Choi Siwon? Emm.. Bisa aku katakan 'melotot' apa berlebihan? Pikirkan saja sendiri.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun. Bisakan kau mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk?" Tanya Siwon kesal.

"Aku-"

"Jangan katakan kau sudah mengetuk pintunya? Aku tak percaya." Sela Siwon.

"Siapa yang akan mengatakan itu. Baiklah aku tak mau berbasa-basi. Ini laporan kemarin, maaf baru menyerahkan sekarang. Itu karena kemarin aku tak masuk." Ucap Kyu santai. Ingatkan aku jika sekarang Kyu sedang bicara dengan _Sajangnim_nya. Kenapa informal sekali? Ck. Apa perlu dijelaskan disini? Kurasa tidak.

Siwon yang sudah tau tabiat _Manager_ perusahannya ini, hanya menghela nafas frustasi sambil membolak-balik isi laporan. 'Untung saja kau jenius , kalau tidak? Ck' Monolog Siwon dalam hati sambil terus melakukan kegiatannya –memeriksa laporan-

Cklek~ Suara pintu terbuka, itu cukup untuk membuat Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi menunduk menatap buku-buku dihadapannya ini.

"_Sajangnim, mianhamnida_ aku terlambat. Tadi aku harus mengurus Wookie dulu." Ucap Yesung setelah sampai didepan Siwon dan dia sekarang berada disamping Kyu. Diliriknya sejenak Kyu lalu menghadap ke Siwon lagi.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu _Hyungie _–tersenyum tulus- Ini laporanmu –menyerahkan pada Kyu dan diterima Kyu- Nanti akan aku tandatangani bersama laporan hari ini. _Hyungie_-sambil berdiri meninggalkan singgahsananya- sudah kau putuskan dimana aku akan meneraktir kalian?" Tanya Siwon, ini waktu yang tepat untuk membahas hutangnya karena mereka sedang bertiga sekarang.

"Emm, ba-"

"Aku tidak ikut, kalian saja. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Potong Kyu lalu meninggalkan WonSung dengan tampang cengoknya. WonSung saling bertatapan bingung.

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon.

"Molla. Mungkin dia sedang marahan dengan Sungmin. Tapi itu mungkin."

.

~Secret~

.

Ini sudah seminggu dan sikap Kyu yang dingin pun masih tetap sama dan itu membuat Sungmin bingung. Tapi bukan hanya Sungmin yang bingung, Yesung juga menjadi korban kejutekan Kyuhyun. Entah dikantor atau dirumah.

Ting tong~~~

"Biar aku buka _Hyungie_, selesaikan saja makan malamnya." Ucap Wookie lalu berlalu meninggalkan Yesung sendiri dimeja makan.

Cklek~

"Kyunnie, ada apa kemari malam-malam? Apa kau- Yak! Kyuhyun." Teriak Wookie, pasalnya tiba-tiba setelah pintu terbuka dengan seenaknya Kyu masuk kedalam tanpa memandang Wook sedikit pun.

"Siapa yang dat- Kyuhyun? Ada apa kemari?" Tanya Yesung kaget saat tiba-tiba Kyu berdiri depannya.

"Hyung, bisa antar aku ke Supermarket?" Tanya Kyu to the point.

"Kenapa harus aku? Ajak Minnie." Jawab Yesung malas.

"Dia sedang keluar hyung. Bahkan dia selalu mengabaikanku." Curhat Kyu.

"Keluar? Kemana?" Wook muncul dengan pertanyaannya yang penasaran.

"Biasanya Sungmin keluar hanya bila bersama Wookie. Dia kemana?" Tanya Yesung lagi. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yesung maupun Wook, tanpa perasaan Kyu menarik Yesung paksa.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun, lepaskan tanganku. Setidaknya ijinkan aku ganti baju." Ucap Yesung yang sambil memukul-mukul lengan Kyu, yang tentu saja tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyu. Wook? Dia hanya melongo, sudah biasa dengan sikap semaunya si namja evil itu.

Tepat disaat Kyu keluar sambil menyeret Yesung, keluarlah Sungmin pula dari dalam apartemennya.

"Sungmin?" Ucap Yesung cengok. 'Tadi Kyu bilang Sungmin keluar?' gumam dalam hati. Kyu berhenti sejenak sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Yesung.

"Kyunnie, ayo kita bicara? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Sungmin, Kyu pun berlalu sambil menarik Yesung.

.

~Secret~

.

Sungmin benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang berubah seminggu ini, apakah dia begitu marah pada Sungmin karena dia mabuk? Tapi ini lain, masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu. Tapi apa? Sungmin masih belum mengerti atau mungkin belum menyadarinya. Sikap Kyu yang jutek membuatnya Frustasi. Diputarnya kembali memori yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum berujung pada keluarnya ia dari apartement dan mengajak Yesung keluar.

**-Flashback on-**

"Kyunnie, aku ingin bicara?" Ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang, pasalnya sekarang Kyu sedang berada didepan pintu Kulkasnya untuk mengambil minum.

"_Mwoya?"_ Ucap Kyu setelah meneguk air minum pada gelas bening yang digenggamnya dan tidak lupa menutup pintu kulkas.

"Besok dan lusa aku akan ke Jepang dengan Wookie, karena _tander_ yang aku menangkan kemarin itu adalah _design_ rumah orang Jepang. Dan dia ingin bertemu dengan arsiteknya langsung untuk penandatanganan kontrak. Bolehkan?" Tanya Sungmin sambil terus memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. Dilepaskannya pelukan sang kekasih oleh Kyu, lalu ia meletakkan gelasnya dimeja.

"Jika aku menolak, apa kau tidak akan berangkat?" Ucap Kyu setelah menghadapkan dirinya didepan Sungmin. Dan ucapan Kyu terlalu dingin.

"Apa?"

"Aku bertanya, jika aku tidak mengijinkanmu pergi apa kau tidak akan pergi?"

"Ada apa denganmu Kyunnie? Ini tentang pekerjaan."

"Baiklah, tidak perlu minta izin kalau begitu." Jawab Kyu, dia hendak pergi namun tangannya ditahan oleh Sungmin.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa aku punya salah? Jika ia, katakan apa salahku?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu kenapa kau jadi berubah?"

"_Hyung_ yang berubah, bukan aku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku pergi, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat."

"Kyunie.. Kyu.. Cho Kyuhyun!" Teriak Sungmin, namun percuma karena Kyu benar-benar keluar.

**-Flashback off-**

"Arg.. ada apa denganmu Kyunnie?" Sungmin benar-benar frustasi.

.

~Secret~

.

Hampir setengah jam mereka –KyuSung- disini, duduk berdua –bersebelahan- menghadap ke hamparan Sungai Han yang terlihat memesona dimalam hari. Namun tidak ada satupun pembicaraan diantara mereka, Yesung sebenarnya ingin bertanya ada apa? Tapi ia bukanlah tipe pemaksa ataupun tukang ikut campur masalah orang. Yesung tau pasti KyuMin sedang bertengkar sekarang. Dan Kyu butuh teman untuk menenangkan hatinya dan hanya dia yang bisa menemaninya sekarang. Tidak mungkin Wookie kan? Atau bahkan Siwon? Atau Entahlah. Disini yang benar-benar mengenal Kyu hanya Sungmin dan mungkin juga Yesung yang baru dekat dengannya enam bulan terakhir. Sekali lagi, Kyu bukan tipe orang yang peduli dengan sekitar jadi beginilah jika dia mempunyai masalah.

"_Hyung?"_ Akhirnya kau mengeluarkan suara juga Kyu. Yesung hanya menjawab dengan deheman saja.

"Aku lelah." Ucap Kyu ambigu. Yesung menoleh pada Kyu yang sedang memandang lurus kedepan. Sesaat Yesung merasa terpesona dengan memandang Kyu dari arah samping. Namun ditepisnya pikiran bodoh yang sedang meracuni otaknya itu.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang. Mungkin tidur bisa membuatmu berfikir jernih lagi. Hemm." Jawab Yesung polos. Dan dengan cepat Kyu menoleh ke arah Yesung dan dilihatnya Yesung yang sedang tersenyum aneh hingga mata sipitnya itu membentuk bulan sabit.

Deg~ Hati Kyu berdesis aneh.

"Manis~" tanpa sadar Kyu berkata lirih. Alam bawah sadarnya benar-benar tidak dapat diajak kompromi.

"_Mwo?"_ Ucap Yesung kaget, apa-apa itu?

"Itu- eh, lihat hamparan Sungai yang ada dibelakangmu Hyung dia terlihat manis dan cantik." Elak Kyu panic. Dan entah bodoh atau memang bodoh, Yesung hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia setuju dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun. Dasar Yesung!

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pulang. _Kajja!"_

"Yak! Kim Yesung, tunggu aku."

.

~Secret~

.

Pagi menjelang, saat ini Yesung sedang sibuk membantu kekasihnya untuk mengangkat Koper yang akan ia bawa ke Jepang bersama Sungmin -kekasih Kyuhyun-

Ting Tong~~

Cklek~ Pintu terbuka.

"_Hyungie, kajja_ kita berangkat." Ucap Wook semangat.

"Wookie, sebentar ne. Aku-"

"Kyu, kau sudah rapi begini. Apa Kau akan mengantar MinWook ke bandara? Kalau begitu aku juga ik-"

"Kyunnie, _Jeball!_" Tahan Sungmin, dan seketika langkah Kyu berhenti. Yesung yang tadinya semangat bicara langsung menyadari sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Kyu.

"Minnie, pesawat akan segera berangkat. Jadi cepatlah pergi sebelum terlambat." Ucap Yesung sambil memberi isyarat.

"Tapi-"

"Cha, Wookie ayo ajak Minnie berangkat sekarang. Biar aku yang menjaga Kyunniemu Minnie. Percaya padaku."

"Minnie _Hyung_, ayo berangkat. Sungie _Hyung, Saranghae~ Annyeong~"_ Ucap Wook semangat. Diapun menyeret Sungmin untuk segera pergi.

Kyu yang hendak keluar tiba-tiba masuk kembali ke apartemennya diikuti Yesung.

.

~Secret~

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, Kyu terus menegak minuman beralkohol yang ia punyai. Kegemaran Kyu meminum Wine dengan harga mahal tidak pernah berubah. Seperti sudah menjadi gaya hidupnya sejak dia mampu membelinya. Yesung yang berada disampingnya hanya meminum coca cola zero saja. Bukan apa-apa, karena Yesung tidak kuat minum.

"_Geumanhe_.. Kau sudah cukup mabuk untuk terus meminumnya Kyunnie." Ditariknya gelas yang ada digenggaman Kyuhyun. Dan terlepas.

"Berikan..Uhuk..padaku Sungie." Ucap Kyu tidak terima.

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu Kyunnie? Apa yang membuatmu jadi begini?"

"Kau bodoh Yesung, Kau telah mengijinkan mereka berdua pergi. Bodoh! Kim Yesung Bodoh!" Rancau Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah aku memang bodoh, jika aku menanggapi orang mabuk sepertimu." Balas Yesung.

"Hiks..Hiks..Hiks.."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menangis, namun dimata Yesung dia seperti sedang berakting. Jadi, Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Baiklah, jika kau begini terus maka aku akan kembali ke apartemenku saja." Ucap Yesung sambil berdiri, dia benar-benar malas menanggapi sikap kekanak-kanakan tetangga semaunya ini.

Ditariknya paksa lengan Yesung oleh Kyuhyun, hingga Yesung jatuh didalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Yak, lepaskan pelukanmu ini bodoh. Aku mau pulang." Ucap Yesung sambil merontah. Tak dihiraukannya ucapan Yesung, Kyuhyun malah terus memeluk Yesung. Karena lelah, Yesung membiarkan Kyu memeluknya seperti ini. Cukup lama, hingga beberapa menit. Dan Seorang Cho Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Dan dua mata indah itu saling bertemu. Yesung merasa terpesona –lagi-lagi- dengan _namja_ yang ada didepannya itu.

"Sungie _Hyung_, Bagaimana jika kita juga berselingkuh dari MinWook? Kita pacaran?" Ucap Kyu lembut.

Yesung diam, entah masih terpesona pada namja didepannya ini atau memang dia lemot.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

'Pacaran? Pacaran?' Gumam Yesung dalam hati.

"MWO?" Teriak Yesung maksimal.

TBC

Ah… Demi apa? Nae ngetik ini FF Cuma 2 jam. Huft….

Ottokeh? Apa ini membosankan? Atau malah mengecewakan? Mianhae ne.

Oke, ini updatenya gak lama2 bangetkan? Gak lah ^^

Nah, uda bacakan? Sekarang nae minta reviewnya ne readers. Jangan jadi silent readers ne. Saya menghibur anda dan anda menghargai saya dengan review kalian #Plak.

Gomawo yang sudah review ne, mian gak bisa sebutin satu-satu.

Tebar Kiss bareng KyuSung :*

Annyeong~~~


	7. Chapter 7

"Secret Heart"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Cast:

Cho Kyu Hyun

Kim Ye Sung

Lee Sung Min

Kim Ryeo Wook

Choi Si Won

Member Super Junior

Genre: Drama, Romance, YAOI

Rate: T

Summary: Cinta itu datang karena terbiasa bersama, dan salahkah jika akhirnya mereka saling menghianati? Jangan saling menyalahkan disini.

Warning: Bagi yang tidak suka dengan FF YAOI sebaiknya jangan membaca. Dan satu lagi, ini Unofficial Pair jadi jangan bash saya karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Dan saya adalah seorang KyuSung Shipper.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

Happy Reading ^^

.

~Chapter 6~

.

"Sungie _Hyung_, Bagaimana jika kita juga berselingkuh dari MinWook? Kita pacaran?" Ucap Kyu lembut.

Yesung diam, entah masih terpesona pada _namja _didepannya ini atau memang dia lemot.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

'Pacaran? Pacaran?' Gumam Yesung dalam hati.

"_MWO?"_ Teriak Yesung maksimal.

"YAK! Jangan berteriak _Hyungie_, aku tidak tuli." Balas Kyu sambil menepuk jidat (?) Yesung.

"Aish, kau sedang mabuk sekarang. Jadi –"

"Aku memang mabuk, tapi aku masih sadar _Hyungie_. MinWook menghianati kita. Aku melihatnya sendiri, mereka berciuman." Keluh Kyu sambil menunduk dalam, hatinya terasa sakit mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kyunnie~"

"_Hyung_, Aku tidak berbohong. Aku-"

"_Geumanhae._" Ucap Yesung gugup sambil mengambil segelas minuman yang memang sudah ada dimeja, diteguknya minuman itu sampai habis.

"Huk..Huk.. –anggap aja suara cegukan- apa yang aku minum?" Monolog Yesung. Sepertinya kau salah meminum sesuatu Yesungie? Ck.

"Sepertinya udara disini panas. Hemmm…" Ucap Yesung sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menciptakan angin kecil untuk menetralkan panas ditubuhnya namun sepertiya tidak berhasil.

"Biar aku bantu _Hyung_." Ucap Kyu sambil mencari sesuatu yang bisa dikibas-kibaskan diwajah manis Yesung namun sepertinya Kyu tidak menemukan apapun, jadilah ia ikut mengibaskan tangannya diwajah Yesung dan tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bertemu. Hening sesaat…

Setelah sadar Yesung mencoba menjauhkan tangannya dari Kyu namun lebih dulu ditahan oleh Kyu.

"_Hyungie~~~"_ Lirih Kyu, entah sadar atau tidak Kyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yesung dan dengan reflek Yesung memejamkan matanya. Akhirnya ciuman itu pun tak mampu dihindari oleh mereka. Kyu benar-benar tak dapat berfikir normal untuk saat ini. Kyu akui dia sedang mabuk sekarang tapi kesadarannya masih 70% jadi dia sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Dan dia merasa terhanyut dengan bibir tipis milik Yesung yang terasa memabukkan itu. Entah mengapa gairahnya bertambah sekarang dan dia bersyukur dapat melumat bibir cherry yang terasa manis dirasakannya itu. Ah… Kyu benar-benar gila sekarang. Berbeda dengan Yesung yang memang mudah sekali mabuk hanya dengan meminum segelas Wine karena dia tidak kuat minum. Jadi Yesung tidak menolak perlakuan Kyu padanya. Hingga…

"Huk.. Huk.." Dengan terpaksa Kyu menghentikan ciumannya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyunie? Huk.. Huk..Ups." Ditutup bibirnya itu untuk menghentikan cegukannya. Dan Kyu langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba bersemu merah.

"Hah..Aku-" Pluk. Yesung tertidur dipundak Kyuhyun.

"Hah, dasar Sungie _Hyung_ –sambil tersenyum- Kau benar-benar tak kuat minum eoh?" Monolog Kyuhyun dan kemudian Kyu memutuskan untuk mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ala _bridal style_ ke kamarnya dan menidurkannya.

"_Jaljayo Hyungie."_ Ucap Kyuhyun singkat kemudian mencium kening Yesung lalu menyelimutinya. Dan Kyu pun menidurkan dirinya disamping Yesung.

.

~Secret~

.

"Minnie _Hyung_, sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirimu?" Tanya Wookie kesal. Hari ini mereka baru saja selesai penandatanganan kontrak kerja dengan orang jepang yang membeli rancangan mereka. Dan sesaat setelah sampai di hotel tempat mereka menginap Wook langsung memarahi Sungmin karena sejak mereka berangkat sampai sekarang Sungmin selalu bersikap aneh.

"_Mianhae_ Wookie, aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik." Ucap Sungmin lalu mendudukan dirinya disofa hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Apa ini tentang Kyuhyun?" Tanya Wook sambil mendudukan dirinya disofa..

"Ne, entah kenapa Kyu jadi dingin seminggu ini dan aku tidak tau alasannya."

"Apa kau mencintai Kyuhyun? Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

'Minnie _Hyung_, aku tau kenapa Kyu mendiamkanmu. Kyu melihat kita berciuman' Tambah Wook dalam hati.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Yesung _Hyung_?"

"Kau selalu mengatakan tentang Yesung _hyung_. Aku akan melepaskannya jika kau juga melepaskan Kyuhyun. Aku-"

"Jangan Egois Wookie. Aku-"

"Kau masih mencintai Kyuhyun, aku tau itu. Jika begitu apa hubungan kita?" Wook sedikit membentak.

"Wookie~"

"Baiklah kita akhiri saja semua ini dan aku akan kem-empttt." Ucapan Wook terputus oleh ciuman memaksa Sungmin. Wook selalu pasrah setiap kali Sungmin melakukan itu padanya. Dan pada akhirnya Wook kalah dan mengalah.

'Mianhae, aku belum bisa memutuskan Wookie. Aku belum siap kehilangan Kyunnie tapi aku sangat mencintaimu.' Gumam Sungmin dalam hati disela-sela ciumannya.

.

~Secret~

.

Mentari pagi telah menampakkan sinarnya dan Yesung merasa terusik dengan bias-bias cahaya samar yang masuk ke penglihatannya. Kepalanya terasa pusing mana kala ia ingin membuka matanya tapi tubuhnya terasa berat untuk digerakkan. Wait? Sepertinya ada beban yang menimpah bagian perutnya. Dibuka mata sipitnya itu dan … ah, sepertinyaYesung masih belum benar-benar bangun.

"Pagi _Hyungie,_ kau terlihat sangat manis dipagi hari."

'Suara siapa ini? Wookie? Secepat itukah dia kembali dari Jepang?' Gumam Yesung dalam hati. Dikerjapkannya mata sipit itu sambil menghadap kearah suara yang diyakininya. Yang dipandang hanya tersenyum sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya. Ck pandai sekali kau Kyu?

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun –mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun Kuat sampai terlepas pegangan Kyu- Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?"

"Kamarmu? Coba perhatikan?" Ucap Kyu santai sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. Yesung memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dan dia mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Ini-"

"Hyung, kau menerima tawaranku semalamkan?" Kyu kau masih terus berusaha rupanya? Ck.

"Kau hanya ingin membuat Sungmin cemburu kan? Baiklah aku akan membantumu. Tapi bukan dengan kita berselingkuh dibelakang mereka."

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa manfaatnya jika kita berselingkuh juga? Kita tidak sama-sama menyukai bukan?"

"Emmm.. itu..ten…tentu saja."

"Baiklah, jadi kau boleh memanfaatkanku ketika ada Sungmin saja. Arra?"

Tanpa aba2 Kyu langsung memeluk Yesung begitu saja.

"_Gomawo Hyungie_. Kau selalu mengerti aku."

'Aku hanya ingin tau Kyu, sebenarnya siapa yang benar-benar Sungmin cintai Kau atau Wookie?' Gumam Yesung dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali. Dan ingat satu hal jangan sampai kau terjerat pesona Kim Yesung. Arra?" Ucap Yesung sedikit menggoda Kyu dan berlari keluar dari kamar Kyu secepat mungkin.

"Yak! Justru kau yang akan terjerat pesona Cho Kyuhyun. Ck." Sebal Kyu namun setelahnya dia malah tersenyum penuh arti.

.

~Secret~

.

"Ghamsahamnida." Ucap Siwon menutup rapat. Dan dengan sendirinya semua orang yang terlibat didalam rapat berhamburan keluar termasuk Kyuhyun yang tadi mengikuti rapat juga. Yang tersisa hanya WonSung, terlihat Yesung yang merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan dimejanya. Dan Siwon yang tadi depan kini menghampiri Yesung yang nampak sibuk.

"_Hyungie, Gwaenchana?"_ Tanya Siwon sambil ikut merapikan tumpukan kertas-kertas.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Cha, kita kembali."

"Hyungie, jawab aku." Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Ada apa? Aku bingung. Sudahlah, aku mau ketoilet dulu."

"Aku ikut."

Didalam toilet Yesung hanya diam dan mencuci tangannya lalu merapikan bajunya sejenak. Dan tiba-tiba Siwon menariknya ke sudut ruangan.

"_Wonnie, Waeyo?"_

"Hyungie, apa kau ada masalah dengan Wookie?"

"_Aniyo_. Ada apa denganmu? Lepaskan tanganku."

Yesung mencoba memberontak, pasalnya Siwon sedang menyudutkan Yesung dengan kedua tangannya mencengram kuat tangan Yesung yang terangkat sejajar dengan kepalanya -kau bisa membayangkan?-

"Jangan berbohong _Hyungie_, dari tadi kau terus melamun. Apa kau punya masalah dengan Wookie?" Tanya Siwon lagi, sejak pagi tadi Yesung terus murung dan banyak melamun. Dan Siwon membenci sikap Yesung yang seperti itu. Karena dia akan seperti itu jika dia ada masalah.

"Wonnie, jangan seperti ini. Kita sedang berada di toilet." Yesung mengingatkan.

"Aku sudah bertanya berkali-kali _Hyungie_ tapi kau tak mau menjawab. Aku marah, kau tau?" Ucap Siwon sedikit menaikan intonasi suaranya.

"_Mianhae._ Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya. Tapi lepaskan tanganku." Ucap Yesung lalu seketika Siwon langsung melepaskan tangannya.

"Wookie sudah menemukannya, tapi ini salah Woonie." Ucap Yesung sambil memegang tangannya yang sepertinya terasa sakit karena Siwon mencengramnya terlalu kuat tadi.

"Maksudmu?" Siwon bingung dengan penjelasan Yesung yang ambigu.

"Aku akan melepaskannya jika dia menemukan orang yang tepat. Itu janjiku."

"Ini sudah lima tahun Hyungie, apa kau akan terus berkorban? Sudah saatnya kau melepas Wookie dan terimalah cintaku?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Wonnie, itu tidak mungkin." Ucap Yesung sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin? Apa ini semua karena Appaku? Tatap aku _hyungie._"

"Bahkan aku lupa bagaimana cara mencintai, aku-"

Brak-

"_Nugu?"_ Ucap Yesung reflex, dia mendengar ada suara. Apa ada orang lain selain mereka disini?

"Sudah aku bilang Wonnie, ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk bicara." Terang Yesung, ia pun keluar dari toilet secepatnya dan mencari tahu apakah benar-benar ada orang disini? Namun semuanya nihil, tak ada siapa-siapa di lorong ini.

"Baiklah, kita bicara di ruangan saja. _Kajja!_" Ucap Siwon sambil menyeret lembut Yesung.

"Dan aku malas membahasnya lagi." Lirih Yesung yang entah didengar Siwon atau tidak.

.

~Secret~

.

"Apa maksud ucapan Yesungie Hyung? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendudukan dirinya dianak tangga pintu darurat.

Saat Kyuhyun hendak menuju keruangannya setelah rapat tadi, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan rapat karena ingin menemui Yesung. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan? Namun dia melihat WonSung menuju kearah toilet, jadi Kyu mencoba mengejar mereka ke toilet dan sesaat setelah ia sampai ke toilet dilihatnya Yesung yang disudutkan oleh Siwon. Jadi karena penasaran iapun menguping pembicaraan WonSung dan sialnya ketika dia sedikit bergerak kakinya menyentuh pintu toilet hingga menimbulkan suara dan dengan cepat Kyu berlari pada akhirnya disinilah dia berada.

"Apakah ada rahasia antara Yesungie Hyung dan Wookie atau bahkan dengan Siwon atau mereka saling berhubungan? Aish… aku bisa gila." Ucap Kyu sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

~Secret~

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00 malam, dan WonSung baru menyelesaikan pekerjaanya.

"_Hyung_, apa perlu aku antar pulang? Maaf membuatmu harus lembur hari ini." Ucap Siwon

"_Gwaenchanayo_, ini tugasku. Aku akan pulang na-"

"Sungie _Hyung_, tunggu aku!" Potong Kyu sambil berlari kecil kearah Yesung dan langsung merangkul pundak Yesung posesif.

"Kita pulang bersama ne?" Tambah Kyuhyun setelahnya.

"Wonnie, aku pulang bersama Kyunie. _Annyeong~~"_ Dan mereka langsung berjalan cepat sebelum Siwon menjawab ucapan Yesung.

"_Annyeong~~."_ Balas siwon lirih sambil melambaikan tangannya.

'_Hyungie_, jangan menghidariku. Aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kapan pun.' Ucap Siwon sambil masuk kedalam mobilnya.

.

~Secret~

.

Ting~

Pintu bus tertutup, Yesung memilih duduk belakang sendiri di sudut kursi sebelah kanan dan matanya langsung menatap kearah Jendela luar. Diikuti Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping Yesung.

"_Hyungie_, apa pemandangan diluar begitu indah?" dan dibalas deheman oleh Yesung.

"Ck. Jawaban apa itu. Tidak ada yang indah dengan mobil-mobil itu."

"Tapi pemandangan ini jauh lebih indah dari melihat wajahmu."

"Mwo? Aish… Tapi ini juga alasan ku tidak membeli mobil dan memilih naik bus."

"Apa?" Toleh Yesung.

"Apanya yang Apa?" Balas Kyuhyun sok polos.

"Aish…" Frustasi Yesung dan memalingkan wajahnya lagi untuk menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang penasaran pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Mwoya?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Siwon?"

"Siwon? Apa kau bercanda denganku? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kau tau jawabannya bukan."

"Apa kau mencintai Siwon?"

"Ini tidak lucu Kyunnie. Jangan bercanda denganku."

"Apakah Siwon mencintaimu?"

"Sudah kubilang ini tidak lucu." Ucap Yesung dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

"Apa kau mencintai Wookie?"

"Kau bicara apa Kyu? –dengan cepat Yesung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun- Sebenarnya ada ap- Empp" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Yesung, dengan gerakan cepat mencium bibir tipis Yesung tanpa aba-aba dan mata Yesung membulat kaget, dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang menutup matanya rapat dan terus melumat bibirnya lembut. Yesung mencoba memberontak dan tangan Yesung terangkat hendak memukul Kyuhyun namun dengan cepat tangan Kyu yang bebas meraih tangan Yesung. Dan Yesung pada akhirnya hanya pasrah namun juga tak membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan, ini aneh.

Ciuman panas itu terjadi cukup lama, sampai Kyu merasa pasokan udara mereka habis, dengan terpaksa langsung melepaskan tautannya. Terlihat Yesung yang bersemu merah karena malu dan juga mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya seolah-olah ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia bernafas. Jangan lupakan bibir bengkak Yesung yang menambah tingkat kemanisannya. Entah mengapa Kyu merasa bahagia.

Plak~

Satu tamparan berhasil mendarat dipipi Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini ditempat umun. Dan siapa kau berani-"

"Aku kesal Hyungie, kenapa kau selalu menganggap aku bercanda? Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Raut Wajah Kyu berubah menjadi horor

"Kyu, pelankan suaramu."

Ting~ Pintu Bus terbuka.

"Terima kasih untuk tamparannya." Dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun turun dari bus di ikuti Yesung.

'Seharusnya aku yang marah disini. Ada apa dengan anak itu? Ck.' Gumam Yesung dalam hati.

"Kyunie~ tunggu aku." Ucap Yesung kemudian.

TBC

Kya~~~ Gak PD update chapter ini. Jinja!

Apa ceritanya membosankan? Ada yang minta dipanjangin yah? Entahlah, nae merasa susah kalo ngetik lebih dari 2000an kata. Idenya selalu berhenti ketika uda sampai 2000an kata #Curhat

Sebagai gantinya nae update cepet ne. Tapi kali ini agak lama yak? Mianhae, nae lagi banyak kerjaan ne.

Oiya tambahan, mianhae kayaknya FF "YOUR EYES" nya gak sesuai harapan kalian dan ada typo pula, nae yakin uda edit dengan benar. Tapi masih ada typo juga.

Baca juga FF "FEELING" ne #Promosi# Mari kita lestarikan FF KyuSung yang makin langkah. Nae makin kangen ma Mom and Dad. Kangen moment mereka.

Dan buat abang Ikan –Donghae- yang lagi sakit, cepet sembuh ne. Aku mencemaskanmu.

Seperti biasa nae minta reviewnya setelah baca! Comentnya –kritikdansaran- ditunggu, jangan hanya bilang Next/lanjut –ngarepnya gitu-

Gomawo yang uda review ^^

Tebar Kiss Bareng KyuSung :*

Annyeong~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

"Secret Heart"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Cast:

Cho Kyu Hyun

Kim Ye Sung

Lee Sung Min

Kim Ryeo Wook

Choi Si Won

Member Super Junior

Genre: Drama, Romance, YAOI

Rate: T

Summary: Cinta itu datang karena terbiasa bersama, dan salahkah jika akhirnya mereka saling menghianati? Jangan saling menyalahkan disini.

Warning: Bagi yang tidak suka dengan FF YAOI sebaiknya jangan membaca. Dan satu lagi, ini Unofficial Pair jadi jangan bash saya karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Dan saya adalah seorang KyuSung Shipper.

NB: Perhatikan Flasbacknya biar gak salah atau entar gak nyambung lagi.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

Happy Reading ^^

.

~Sebelumnya~

.

Plak~

Satu tamparan berhasil mendarat dipipi Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini ditempat umum. Dan siapa kau berani-"

"Aku kesal Hyungie, kenapa kau selalu menganggap aku bercanda? Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Raut Wajah Kyu berubah menjadi horor

"Kyu, pelankan suaramu."

Ting~ Pintu Bus terbuka.

"Terima kasih untuk tamparannya." Dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun turun dari bus di ikuti Yesung.

'Seharusnya aku yang marah disini. Ada apa dengan anak itu? Ck.' Gumam Yesung dalam hati.

"Kyunie~ tunggu aku." Ucap Yesung kemudian.

.

~Chapter 7~

.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil Kyunnie. Kita sudah dewasa, sadarlah!" Teriak Yesung sambil terus mengejar Kyuhyun yang berjalan cepat.

"Apa pedulimu?" Ucap Kyuhyun dingin, namun Kyu sempat menoleh kearah Yesung dan melihatnya berlari tertatih mengejarnya dan saat berbalik Kyu malah tersenyum –merasa ekspresi Yesung sangat lucu-

"Baiklah, memang apa peduliku. Aku menyerah!" Rajuk Yesung dan berhenti berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Dan Senyum yang baru saja tersemat diwajah Evilnya berhenti. Kyu pun berbalik kearah Yesung dan menuju kearahnya. Dilihatnya Yesung yang menunduk. Ck! Bukankah kau marah Kyu? Seharusnya kau tetap melangkahkan kakimu kearah depan, bukan berbalik seperti ini.

"Yak! Seharusnya kau mengejarku _Hyungie._ Aish." Gerutu Kyu setelah sampai didepan Yesung.

"_MWO_? Jadi kau-"

"Sungie _Hyung,_ Kyunnie." Ucap Yesung terpotong manakala ia mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Dan dengan reflex KyuSung menoleh kearah suara.

"Wookie, kau sudah kembali?" Ucap Yesung senang kemudian berjalan kearah Wook dan mengambil tas yang dipegang Wook. Kyu hanya mematung ditempatnya berdiri. Senyumnya benar-benar hilang.

"_Gomawo Hyungie_, kau tau sekali jika tas ini berat."

"Cepat sekali kalian kembali? Aku pikir besok."

"Minnie _Hyung_ ingin segera pulang setelah urusan kami selesai."

"Arra."

Pluk~ Tiba-tiba Kyu merangkul pundak Yesung, dan itu sempat membuat Yesung terhuyur karena kaget. Kyu benar-benar mengabaikan Sungmin yang ada disamping Wookie. Tau kah kau jika Kyuhyun adalah tipe orang yang memiliki loyalitas tinggi, tapi dia juga bukan orang yang mudah memaafkan. Jadi jangan coba-coba menyakiti hatinya.

"Wookie, aku juga _hyungie_ baru pulang kerja. Dan kami sangat lapar. Maukah kau memasakkan kami sesuatu?" Ucap Kyu. Sepertinya itu hanya caramu saja Kyu? Ck.

"Yak! Wookie baru pulang dan dia pasti ca-"

"Boleh, aku akan memasakkan makanan bersama Sungmin _Hyung_. Iya kan _Hyung_?" Ucap Wookie memotong kata-kata Yesung sambil merangkul kecil pundak Sungmin dan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah, _kajja Hyungie_ kita ke apartemanmu." Balas Kyu kemudian sambil membalik badan Yesung tanpa melepaskan pelukannya di lengan Yesung.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" Bisik Yesung.

"_Aniyo,_ aku sedang menagih janjimu jadi jangan menolak." Balas Kyu dengan bisikan pula. Yesung hanya mendesah sebal.

"Minnie _Hyung, Gwenchana?_" Tanya Wook sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Wook sangat tau bagaimana perasaan Sungmin saat ini ketika Kyu mengacuhkannya. Tapi bolehkah Wook merasa senang sekarang? Atau harus ikut bersedih bersama Sungmin? Entahlah. Dia sudah terlalu jauh mencintai Sungmin.

"Hemm.. _Gwaenchanayo._" Balas Sungmin Lirih. Bagaimana pun juga, ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya. Dan dia belum siap untuk itu.

'Kau tau _Hyung_, aku sakit ketika melihatmu seperti ini. Bisakah kau melupakan Kyuhyun? _Mianhae,_ jika aku egois seperti ini.' Gumam Wook dalam hati.

.

~Secret~

.

"Hyungie, bermainlah yang benar eoh. Tidak asik." Ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela permainannya. Pasalanya mereka berdua –KyuSung- sedang bermain game diruang tamu apartement Yesung dan membiarkan MinWook memasak didapur.

"Mwoya? Kau yang menggangguku terus, bagaimana mungkin aku menang eoh?" Sebal Yesung.

"Siapa yang mengganggumu? Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Elak Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Kau yang mengajakku ngobrol dari tadi, bagaimana mungkin aku konsentrasi."

"Bilang saja kau memang tak bisa bermain _Hyungie chagi_." Ucap Kyuhyun santai. Chagi? Mwoya?

Pletak~ Satu pukulan berhasil mendarat dikepala Kyuhyun.

"Yak! –Kyuhyun menoleh pada Yesung- Kau berani memukul kepalaku oeh?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Apa?" Tantang Yesung. Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung dan berhasil memeluk pinggang Yesung, tujuannya hanya satu yaitu menggelitiki Yesung yang memang tidak tahan jika digelitiki itu.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun lepaskan aku." Ucap Yesung sambil terus menahan tawannya karena kegelian.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau meminta maaf." Ucap Kyu sambil terus melakkukan aktifitasnya itu.

"_Aniyo_. Aku tidak bersalah. Lepaskan"

Sepertinya mereka sama-sama melupakan games mereka. Ck.

"_Hyungie-"_

"Sungie _Hyung-"_

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun berhenti menggelitiki Sungie _Hyung_." Teriak Wookie melengking dan berhasil membuat KyuSung membatu. Mereka sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara. Kau bisa membayangkan posisi KyuSung sekarang? Baiklah, karena aku baik hati aku akan menjelaskannya pada kalian.

Kyuhyun yang berada dibawah dan Yesung yang berada di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun dan jangan lupakan tangan Kyuhyun yang seolah-olah memeluk Yesung dan tangan Yesung yang senantiasa berada diatas tangan Kyuhyun seolah-olah menerima pelukan Kyuhyun. Jangan lewatkan rambut Yesung yang sedikit acak-acak. Ah… -Apa kau bisa membayangkan? Jangan salahkan aku yang tidak terlalu pandai dalam menjelaskan-

"Lepaskan." Ucap Yesung sambil melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun lalu berdiri tegap.

"Ah, Wookie. A..Apa makanan sudah siap?" Lanjut Yesung terbata sambil merapikan pakaian dan juga rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan.

Wookie hanya mengerucut sebal, lalu berlalu menuju dapur. Yesung hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu manakala melihat Sungmin ternyata berada dibelakang Wookie. Yesung mencoba tersenyum ramah sambil sedikit melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang tanpa ekspresi itu, kemudian pandangannya focus kembali ke Sungmin dan ternyata dia –Sungmin- sudah berbalik untuk mengikuti Wookie ke arah dapur –meja makan-

"Kau menyebalkan Kyunnie, _kajja_ kita makan." Ucap Yesung lalu menuju kearah dapur sebelumnya ia membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Yak! Tunggu aku _Hyungie."_ Teriak Kyuhyun sambil sedikit merapikan bajunya kemudian berlari kearah dapur.

.

~Secret~

.

"_Hyungie_, Apa kau masih marah padaku? Uhuk~ Apa kau masih mengingat perlakuan _eomma_ padamu? Uhuk~" Monolog Siwon sambil terus memutar-mutar gelas yang sudah kosong itu. Saat ini Siwon sedang mabuk.

***Flashback On***

"_Hyungie, Kajja kita kerumahku."Ucap Siwon semangat._

"_MWO? Aniyo."_

"_Sudahlah hyungie, aku tidak menerima penolakan." Kau tanya apa hubungan mereka? Yah, Yesung tengah menjalin hubungan special dengan Siwon tapi tanpa ikatan, yang Siwon tau jika ia mencintai Yesung dan sepertinya Yesung juga mencintainya. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja karena mereka sama-sama namja. Dan terlebih Yesung tidak mau mengikat hubungan mereka sebelum mendapat restu dari orang tua Siwon. Dan hanya Wookie yang tau tentang hubungan WonSung._

"_Tapi Woonie, bagaimana jika Keluargamu tidak menerimaku? Kau tau aku namja dan kau juga namja bukan?"_

"_Aniyo. Mereka akan mengerti Hyung. Tenang saja." _

_Ditariknya lembut tangan Yesung oleh Siwon dan saat itu mereka berpapasan dengan Wookie. Pasalnya mereka sedang berada dikampus saat ini. _

"_Kalian mau kemana? Tanya Wookie._

"_Wookie, tolong aku. Katakan pada Wonnie ji-"_

"_Kau juga boleh ikut Wookie." Dan tanpa basa-basi Wook pun ikut masuk kedalam mobil Siwon._

***Flasback END***

"Aku tak pernah berfikir sejauh itu Hyungie, jika pada akhirnya _Appa_ benar-benar menolakmu dan menyakiti hatimu. _Mianhae~~_ Uhuk-" Sudah tak bisa lagi ia menahan air bening itu jatuh ke pelupuk matanya.

***Flasback ON***

_PLAK~_

"_Kau bicara apa Woonie, ulangi sekali lagi."_

"_Appa~ Eomma~ Sungie Hyung adalah orang yang paling aku cintai. Jadi restui hubungan kita. Jebal~"_

_PLAK~ Satu tamparan lagi mendarat dipipi Siwon._

"_Yeobo, jangan tampar anakmu seperti itu. Yang harus kau tampar adalah dia." Ucap Heechul murka._

"_Kau berani sekali menggoda anakku? Apa kau sadar jika kau adalah namja? Dan jika kelak kalian menikah, Kau tak bisa menghasilkan keturunan untuk anakku. Ck!" Dan kata-kata itu sangat cukup keras didengar oleh Yesung dan alasan yang sangat Klise bukan akan penolakan ini? Yesung hanya menunduk dalam._

"_Apa yang Appa katakan? Ini-"_

"_Bahkan kau berani bicara keras pada appa, Siwon? Namja ini memang memberi pengaruh buruk bagimu." Potong Hangeng_

"_Tidak seperti itu Appa~ Mianhae." Tunduk Siwon. Dan tanpa aba-aba Heechul menarik paksa Yesung untuk keluar dari rumah megah itu. Dan Siwon sudah cukup kuat untuk memberontak dari cengkaraman Hangeng, dia ingin menolong Yesungi namun cengkraman Appanya terlalu kuat dari pada kekuatan yang ia miliki untuk berontak._

***Flasback END***

Setelah kejadian itu, Siwon dikirim ke Amerika oleh HanChul untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Dan saat kembali ke Seoul, Siwon dipaksa untuk mengelolah kantor cabang Choi Grup. Namun tak disangka pula Yesung diterima menjadi Sekertaris di sana sehari sebelum Siwon datang ke kantor itu. Hangeng pun baru tau jika Yesung yang menjadi sekertaris Siwon sebulan setelah mereka saling bekerja sama. Dan pada awalnya Hangeng ingin memecat Yesung, namun Siwon memberikan syarat yang tidak dapat ditolak oleh Hangeng.

'_Biarkan Yesung Hyung tetap menjadi sekertarisku atau aku tidak akan bekerja lagi dan aku akan keluar dari keluarga Choi yang terhormat ini.'_ Ancaman yang sangat mampu membuat Hangeng tunduk bukan?

Siwon masih menangis dan terus menangis dalam diam.

"_Mianhae Hyungie_. Meskipun aku sudah berusaha melupakanmu Empat tahun terakhir, tapi kenapa kau malah hadir lagi di depanku. Uhuk~ Kejam sekali takdir mempermainkanku."

.

~Secret~

.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya Wookie, masakanmu memang enak." Ucap Kyuhyun didepan pintu appartement YeWook.

"Ne, tapi ini juga berkat bantuan Sungmin _Hyung_. Iya kan _Hyung_?" Balas Wookie. Dan Sungmin hanya menganggu sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali. Karena ini sudah malam. _Annyeong~_" Ucap Kyuhyun. Diambilnya tas yang ada digenggaman tangan Sungmin.

"Biar aku bawa _Hyung_." Tambah Kyuhyun lalu berjalan kearah kamar appartemennya. Sungmin tersenyum, karena ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun berinteraksi dengannya. Dan memulai pembicaraan. 'Setidaknya ini kemajuan' Batin Sungmin.

.

~Secret~

.

Cklek~ Suara pintu tertutup.

"Hah, aku lelah sekali hari ini _hyungie_." Ucap Wook sesaat setelah menutup pintu.

"Wookie~" Lirih Yesung sambil menahan langka Wook dengan meraih tangannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan _Hyung_? Bisakah besok saja? Aku le-"

"Apa kau mencintai Sungmin?" Tanya Yesung memotong pembicaraan.

"Apa maksudmu _hyung_?"

"Ini salah Wookie, aku akan melepasmu jika kau memilih orang yang tepat."

"_Hyung~"_

"Jangan menghindar lagi, aku lelah."

"Apa kau lelah menjagaku? Apa kau ingin kembali pada Siwon?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Wookie. _Jebal!"_

***Flasback ON***

"_Keluar kau dari rumahku! Dasar namja tidak tau diri." Ucap Heechul sambil mendorong Yesung keluar dari rumahnya. Dan Yesung jatuh tepat didepan kaki Wookie. Dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi didalam karena memang dia tidak mau masuk dan mengganggu, ia lebih memilih menunggu diluar._

_Yang Wook tau sekarang, Hyungnya itu diseret seperti sampah oleh Eomma Siwon dan dimana Namja Kuda itu sekarang? Ck. Memuakkan._

"_Hyung, Gwaencahana?" Sambil mencoba membantu Yesung berdiri."_

"_Ne, nan gwaenchanayo." Ucap Yesung dan tanpa banyak bicara Wook mengajak Yesung pulang kerumahnya._

_Sesampainya didepan rumah Yesung_

"_Wookie, terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang."_

"_Aku akan mengantarmu sampai dalam Hyung."_

_Tanpa penolakan Wookie mengantar Yesung kedalam rumahnya, namun lagi-lagi sesuatu yang mengejutkan mereka dengar._

"_Ini sepenuhnya buka salah kita yeobo." Ucap meyakinkan istrinya._

"_Tapi, kita yang sudah menyebabkan orang tua Wookie meninggal. Kita akan dipenjara karenanya. Ottokeh?"_

"_Tenanglah, ini sudah setahun dan belum ada bukti yang menunjukan kita bersalah jadi jangan khawatir." Ucap Mr. Kim menenangkan istrinya, sebab baru sesaat mereka tidur sang istri di hantui bayang-bayang orang tua Ryeowook._

"_Tapi, mereka datang untuk me-"_

"_Appa~ Eomma~ Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Ucap Yesung sedikit bergetar._

"_Sungie?" Toleh _

"_Katakan jika ini salah, katakan Eomma~ Apa yang baru aku dengar salah?" Ucap Yesung semakin bergetar._

"_Ahjussi~ Apa maksud ahjussi tadi? Apa benar jika-"_

"_Wookie ini tidak seperti yang kau dengar ini-"_

_Belum selesai Mr. Kim menjelaskan dengan cepat Wook keluar dari rumah Yesung._

"_Wookie –Cegah Yesung namun Wook lebih dulu keluar- Aku membenci kalian berdua." Dan dengan cepat Yesung mengejar Wook._

"_Tunggu." Ucap Yesung keras dan seperti dikontrol Wook langsung berhenti. Dengan hati-hati Yesung mendekat kearah Wook dan meletakkan tangannya ke pundak Wook._

"_Wookie, mianhae. Aku jug-"_

_Grep~ Tanpa aba-aba Wook memeluk erat Yesung bahkan gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat Yesung hampir terhuyun ke belakang namun ditahannya._

"_Ottokeh? Ottokeh?" Rancau Wook didalam pelukan Yesung, dan sepertinya Wook menangis didalam pelukan Yesung._

"_Mianhae Wookie, mianhae. Jeongmal Mianhae!"_

"_Aku tidak butuh maafmu hyungie. Aku-"_

"_Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus semuanya. Dan maafkan kedua orang tua ku Wookie. Mianhae."_

"_Hyung, bisakah aku meminta satu permintaan?" Ucap Wook sambil melepaskan pelukannya._

"_Mwoya?"_

"_Berjanjilah untuk terus disampingku sampai aku memintamu untuk meninggalkanku."_

_Tanpa berfikir Yesung langsung mengangguk._

"_Itu berarti kau harus menjadi namjaku dan lupakan Siwon atau siapapun sampai aku mengijikanmu meninggalkanku. Yakso?"_

"_Aku akan melepaskanmu untuk orang yang tepat Wookie. Dan sebelum kau menemukannya aku akan terus berada disisimu. Yakso!" Tegas Yesung, dia tidak memikirkan semua kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Semua mengalir begitu saja dari mulut Yesung dan dia tulus mengatakannya. Rasa bersalahnya telah menutup semua logika dan hatinya seketika._

'_Hyung mianhae, aku memanfaatkan semua ini untuk mendapatkanmu. Aku mencintaimu Hyungie.' Lirih Wookie dalam hati_

***Flasback END***

"_Hyungie_, aku akan melepasmu!" Ucap Wookie tulus.

"Apa karena kau sudah mencintai Sungmin? Tapi dia memiliki kekasih, ini salah Wookie. Ini benar-benar salah. Berhentilah-"

"_Mianhe Hyungie_, tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Minnie _Hyung_. Bahkan dia mampu menggeser posisimu dihati -Wookie langsung membungkam mulutnya-" Ck, sepertinya dia keceplosan.

"Apa kau pernah mencintaiku?" Tanya Yesung penasaran.

"_Mianhae Hyungie_, Aku-" Wookie menangis, yah! Dia bingung dengan perasaannya sekarang. Yang dia tau,Yesung adalah orang yang ia cintai sejak dia masih kecil. Dan hatinya sangat sakit ketika mengetahui jika Siwon yang menjadi cintanya. Wookie Cemburu, namun pada akhirnya dia yang mampu memiliki Yesung meskipun bukan hatinya. Sekarang justru dia mencintai _namja _lain yang jelas-jelas memiliki kekasih. Apa dia salah? Mengapa takdir tak pernah berpihak padanya?

"Wookie~" Lirih Yesung, dipeluknya tubuh Wookie yang terlihat bergetar itu karena menangis.

"_Mianhae~_ Aku tak pernah tau jika-"

"Aku akan melepasmu _Hyungie,_ aku minta maaf jika sudah mengekangmu. Kembalilah pada Siwon, dia masih mencintaimu dan aku yakin kau masih mencintainya."

"Husttt… Sudahlah kita bicara itu nanti." Lanjut Yesung sambil terus mengusap punggung Wookie dalam pelukannya untuk memberinya ketenangan.

.

~Secret~

.

Cklek~

"Kyunie, kau sudah mengambil tasnya?"

"Hyungie~ Aku- Aku-"

"Kau kenapa?"

***Flasback ON***

Setelah KyuMin masuk kedalam apartement, Kyu meletakkan tas Sungmin diatas sofa ruang tamu mereka.

"Minnie _Hyung,_ sepertinya tasku tertinggal di apartemen Yesung _Hyung_. Aku akan mengambilnya dulu."

Dan dengan cepat Kyu Keluar, saat menuju pintu Yesung dan hendak mengetuknya. Kyu mendengarkan percakapan YeWook didalam appartement karena mereka sedang berbicara didepan pintu.

Dan kata yang pertama kali ia dengar adalah

"_Apa kau lelah menjagaku? Apa kau ingin kembali pada Siwon?"_

Dan Kyu berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya ketika mendengarkan percakapan mereka tentang Siwon. Kyu akui dia penasaran, mungkin ini jawaban akan pertanyaannya tadi siang di kantor.

"_Aku akan melepasmu Hyungie, aku minta maaf jika sudah mengekangmu. Kembalilah pada Siwon, dia masih mencintaimu dan aku yakin kau masih mencintainya."_

'Jadi, Siwon adalah-' Kyu tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sakit entah untuk alasan apa? Dan Kyu pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

***Flasback END***

"Aku-" Kyu masih menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" Sungmin mencoba mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun, mungkin dengan begitu dia mampu membuat Kyu berbicara.

"Aku-" Kyu mencengram dadanya kuat karena terasa sesak, untuk bernafas terasa sulit.

'Mencintai Yesung Hyung' Gumam Kyu dalam hati sambil terus mencengkram dadanya kuat.

TBC

Yak! Apa ini nyambung? Yah, disambungin aja yah.

Dan terjawab sudah bukan kenapa Siwon juga aku jadikan Cast disini? Karena Siwon bagian masa lalu Yesung.

Dan ini Chapter terpanjang yang aku tulis. Hhehehe.

Ini FF KyuSung pertama ku, tapi lebih tepatnya FF YAOI pertamaku yang berbau Romance. Dan sangat bersyukur karena FF Abal ini diterima dengan baik. Apalagi ada yang sampai jadi KyuSung Shipper setelah baca FF ini. Kkkk~~ mari kita Kibarkan bendera KyuSung ^^

Tak bosan-bosannya saya meminta Review dari kalian yang sudah baca ne. Jangan pelit-pelit lah, uda gak jaman yang namanya 'Silent Readers' tapi kalo kalian yang uda baca dan gak mau review, kata Wendi "OK, Fiks" kata JuPe "Aku Rapopo" dan kata Kyuhyun "Awas, entar gak bisa …." #pikirin sendiri deh, sepertinya dad males mikir #plak #lol

DAN JEONGMAL GOMAWO yang uda Review chapter sebelumnya, mian gak bisa sebutin satu-satu.

Tebar Kiss bareng KyuSung :*

KyuSung Jjang!


	9. Chapter 9

"**Secret Heart"**

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Cast:

Cho Kyu Hyun

Kim Ye Sung

Lee Sung Min

Kim Ryeo Wook

Choi Si Won

Member Super Junior

Genre: Drama, Romance, YAOI

Rate: T

Summary: Cinta itu datang karena terbiasa bersama, dan salahkah jika akhirnya mereka saling menghianati? Jangan saling menyalahkan disini.

Warning: Bagi yang tidak suka dengan FF YAOI sebaiknya jangan membaca. Dan satu lagi, ini Unofficial Pair jadi jangan bash saya karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Dan saya adalah seorang KyuSung Shipper.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

Happy Reading ^^

.

~Sebelumnya~

.

"Aku-" Kyu masih menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" Sungmin mencoba mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun, mungkin dengan begitu dia mampu membuat Kyu berbicara.

"Aku-" Kyu mencengram dadanya kuat karena terasa sesak, untuk bernafas terasa sulit.

'Mencintai Yesung Hyung' Gumam Kyu dalam hati sambil terus mencengkram dadanya kuat.

.

~Chapter 8~

.

Tok~ Tok~ Tok~

"Yesung _Hyung_~ Wookie~"

Tok~ Tok~ Tok~

"Yesung _Hyung_, tolong aku. Buka pin-"

Cklek~

"Sungmin-ah, ada apa? Ini masih pagi buta, ka-"

"_Hyung_ tolong aku, Kyunnie sakit. Demamnya tinggi, _ottokeh?_" Ucap Sungmin sambil menggerak-gerakan tubuh Yesung. Mungkin sekarang masih pukul lima pagi.

"_MWO?_ Bukankah dia baik-baik saja semalam?" Balas Yesung antara kaget dan heran.

"_Molla_, apa yang harus aku lakukan _Hyung_? Dia mengigau terus dari tadi. Cepat Hubungi dokter _Hyung_ tolong aku." Sungmin panik, dia benar-benar tidak dapat berfikir jernih sekarang.

"_Arra_, kembalilah ke apartemen. Aku akan menghubungi dokter dulu." Ucap Yesung dan Sungmin pun menuruti kata Yesung namun sebelumnya ia sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

.

~Secret~

.

"Dia hanya demam saja, setelah meminum obatnya dan beristirahat yang cukup ia akan segera pulih." Ucap Dokter sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartement, sang dokter tengah ditemani oleh Yesung.

"_Gamsahamnida_ dok, _Mianhamnida_ sudah merepotkan dan mengganggu pagi-pagi begini." Ucap Yesung sambil sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Ini sudah menjadi tugas saya, baiklah saya permisi dulu. _Annyeong~_" Balas sang dokter kemudian ia pun menghilang dibalik pintu.

"_Gomawo hyung_ sudah membantu." Ucap Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Yesung.

"Kau bicara apa Sungmin-ah, kita kan tetangga jadi harus saling menolong."

Tok~ Tok~ Tok~

Cklek~

Grep~

"Yak! _Hyungie_, aku pikir kau meninggalkanku. Ternyata kau disini." Tanpa aba-aba Wook memeluk Yesung erat dan dia melupakan jika disini juga ada Sungmin yang menatapnya 'cemburu' mungkin. Diusapnya kepala Wook sayang oleh Yesung, gemas juga melihat tingkah Wookie yang kadang-kadang terlihat manja berlebihan.

"Aku hanya membantu Sungmin saja. Kyu sedang sakit."

"_MWO?_ Si Evil itu sakit –melepaskan pelukannya- Benarkah Minnie _Hyung_?"

"Eh- _Ne_."Jawab Sungmin canggung, dia baru saja melamunkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Yah, lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kita hari ini?" Ucap Wook tanpa dosa. Hey, bukankah lebih sopan jika kau prihatin atas keadaan Kyuhyun, Wookie? Tapi kenapa kau malah membahas pekerjaan? Ck. Kau sangat menyebalkan!

"Yak! Wookie kau-"

"Yesung _Hyung_, bolehkah aku minta tolong sekali lagi?" Ucapan Yesung terhenti mana kala Sungmin memotongnya.

"Eh, _Mwoya?_"

"Jaga Kyunnie sebentar. Wookie benar jika pekerjaan hari ini tidak dapat ditinggal. Bolehkah? Aku janji akan segera kembali setelah pekerjaan ini selesai." Terang Sungmin, dan Wookie hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Dan seolah terhipnotis Yesung pun menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"_Gomawo."_ Senyum tulus mendarat di bibir M Sungmin.

.

~Secret~

.

Dan duduklah Yesung sini, didalam kamar Kyuhyun dan sang empu sedang tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Di letakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Kyuhyun untuk memastikan apakah sang empu masih demam atau sudah turun demamnya.

"Ah, bagaimana kau bisa sakit seperti ini Kyunnie? Ck. Baiklah, aku akan menjagamu sampai kau sadar." Monolog Yesung kemudian, dipandangnya wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang semakin pucat itu. Senyum Yesung mengembang sempurna ketika ia membayangkan banyak hal yang sudah ia lewati bersama Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini. Entah sejak kapan Yesung begitu mengagumi wajah namja didepannya yang sedang tertidur pula situ.

Dan tanpa Yesung sadari –mungkin karena lamunannya- Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan namun tiba-tiba …

Dretttt~ Drettt~ Dreettt~

Kyuhyun menutup matanya kembali dan tepat saat itu Yesung tersentak dari lamunanya karena menyadari _smartphone_nya bergetar. Yesung berjalan kearah dekat pintu untuk mengangkat telponnya karena ia takut mengganggu ketenangan Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseyo, Woonie." Angkat Yesung, karena dia melihat nama Siwon yang tertera disana.

"_Hyung, aku-"_

"Oiya sebelum aku lupa, ijinkan aku bicara dulu."

"_Mwoya?"_

"Hari ini aku ijin membolos. Kyunnie sakit dan itu berarti aku juga mengijinkan dia."

"_MWO? Kyuhyun sakit? Kenapa hyung yang merawatnya? Kan ada kekasihnya? Aku disini juga sakit hyung, rawat aku juga."_

"_MWO_? Kau juga sakit? Jangan bercanda."

"_Aku tidak bercanda Hyung, uhuk~ uhuk~ dengarlah bahkan aku batuk."_

"Aish, tapi Kyunnie sendirian sekarang dan dia juga belum sadar dari pingsannya. Kekasihnya ada pekerjaan mendadak yang tidak bisa ditinggal."

"_Tapi aku juga sendirian hyung."_

"Kan masih ada ahjumma Jung kan? Dan kau tidak dalam keadaan pingsan jadi kau jangan mengeluh. Itu berlebihan."

"_Aish, kau selalu punya alasan untuk menolakku hyung. Hiks~ Hiks~"_

"Dan kau selalu punya alasan untuk-"

"_Yak! Kau tidak boleh memarahi orang sakit."_

"_Arra, chankamman_- lalu bagaimana dengan perusahaan?"

"_Molla. Kau tidak perduli padaku."_

Klik~

"Aish, anak itu." Omel Yesung sebal. Lalu dia kembali menuju ranjang Kyuhyun. Dan saat itu juga mata Kyuhyun terbuka perlahan.

"Kyunnie kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Yesung memastikan. Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Yesung yang mendekatkan wajahnya kearahnya.

"ah, _chankamman_. Aku akan mengambilkan sarapan untukmu." Ucap Yesung kemudian ia keluar secepat ucapanya tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang menatap kepergian Yesung yang keluar dari kamarnya. Pasalnya Kyuhyun mendengarkan pembicaraanYesung dengan Siwon tadi. Dia senang karena Yesung lebih memilih menjaganya.

.

~Secret~

.

"Semoga kerja sama diantara kita berjalan lancar." Ucap Mr. Park sambil menjabat tangan MinWook bergantian.

"_Ne_, senang bekerja sama dengan anda." Balas Sungmin, kemudian Mr. Park benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan pertemuan mereka.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat lalu mendudukan dirinya kasar. Wookie tau jika Sungmin sedang banyak pikiran sekarang. Wook ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

"Yesungie _Hyung_ sudah tau." Ucap Wook lirih, dia tidak bermaksud menambah beban pikiran Sungmin tapi dia harus mengatakannya.

"Dan Kyuhyun juga mengetahuinya." Lanjut Sungmin. Wookie yang tau sejak awal pun hanya tersenyum hambar menanggapinya.

"Dan aku akan melepaskan Yesung _hyung_ sekarang, tak perduli Minnie _hyung_ akan tetap bersamaku atau bersama Kyuhyun. Aku tak ingin menjadi egois lagi." Balas Wookie kemudian, Sungmin tau jika Wook sedang berbicara tulus dari hatinya sekarang. Entah kenapa ada perasaan lega dihatinya. Orang disampingnya ini sudah mulai dewasa, dan Sungmin tidak akan ragu lagi melepas Kyuhyunnya.

Dua beban berat dihatinya luluh begitu saja, kejadian semalam antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun pun seolah-olah lenyap oleh kata-kata Wookie barusan. Sungmin tau jika Wook itu adalah orang yang egois, namun Sungmin juga tau alasan Wook menjadi egois seperti ini. Bukankah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang kita inginkan, kau harus menjadi egois? Tapi Sungmin ingin melihat sisi lain dari Wookie dan ia tak percaya jika hari ini Wook mengatakannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Ah, walaupun pada awalnya terasa sakit tapi Sungmin sadar jika ia yang memulai ini semua lebih dulu. Dan Sungmin sudah menerima keputusan dari Kyuhyun.

**Flashback On**

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" Sungmin mencoba mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun, mungkin dengan begitu dia mampu membuat Kyu berbicara.

"Aku-" Kyu mencengram dadanya kuat karena terasa sesak, untuk bernafas terasa sulit.

'Mencintai Yesung Hyung' Gumam Kyu dalam hati sambil terus mencengkram dadanya kuat.

"Kyunnie, _Gwaenchanayo?_"

"_Hyung, Appo~ Appo hyungie. Appo~_" Kyuhyun mencengram dadanya Kuat entah kenapa dadanya merasa sesak dan itu sangat sakit, bahkan air matanya menetes tiba-tiba.

"Kyunnie, Katakan mana yang sakit?" Tanya Sungmin panik sambil mencoba memeriksa dada Kyuhyun yang dicengram oleh tangan Kyuhyun sendiri.

"_Hyung~_ Aku-"

"Kyunnie-"

"Aku mencintai Yesungie _Hyung_."

Deg~ Pergerakan tangan Sungmin berhenti, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa kaku dan dadanya ikut terasa sesak.

"_Hyung~_ Aku tau ini salah, aku juga tidak tau sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul tapi-"

"Apa kau mengetahuinya?" Potong Sungmin.

"_Mwoya?_"

"Kau tau hubunganku dengan Wookie kan? Sejak kapan?"

"Aku-"

Plak~ Satu tamparan mendarat dipipi Kyuhyun.

Grep~ Dan tiba-tiba Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"_Mianhae. Jeongmal Mianhae Kyunnie_. Aku telah menghianatimu dan aku malah membuatmu terjebak seperti ini." Rancau Sungmin.

"_Hyungie,_ aku-"

"Seharusnya kau membentakku, seharusnya kau memakiku, seharusnya kau memarahiku. Bukan mendiamkanku seperti ini. Itu jauh lebih terasa sakit Kyunnie. Sangat sakit." Rancau Sungmin lebih keras.

"_Hyungie_ –Kyu melepaskan pelukan Sungmin sedikit paksa dan mencengram kuat kedua bahu Sungmin- Maafkan aku karena membuatmu sakit _Hyungie_. Kau tau? Aku juga ingin marah, membentak, memaki, atau apapun yang ada dipikiranku. Tapi semuanya tak bisa aku lakukan, aku mencoba berfikir seperti itu _hyung_ tapi semuanya sia-sia. Aku bahkan tak merasakan rasa cemburu itu hyung. Dan aku tau sekarang apa jawabannya" Jujur, dan Kyuhyun berkata jujur. Entah kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Entahlah.

Sungmin menunduk, dia berfikir sejenak.

"_Hyungie~_ Aku baru menyadarinya hari ini, kenapa aku tak lagi merasakan rasa cemburu itu hyung. Itu karena aku~"

"Jangan katakan lagi Kyunnie."

"Aku tak mengerti kapan perasaan ini muncul _Hyung_, tapi dadaku terasa sesak aku benar-benar mencintai Yesung Hyung. _Mianhae_." Lirih Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum, ulahnya telah membuahkan hasil yang tidak terduga seperti ini.

Dan tak disangka-sangka jika pembicaraan itu menjadikan Kyuhyun sakit seperti ini.

**Flashback off**

"Minnie _Hyung_, apa kau mendengarku?" Ucap Wook mengintrupsi. Sesaat kemudian ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Dipandangnya Wook sejenak dan tersenyum.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku barusan _hyung_, sekarang semua keputusan ada di tanganmu. Aku akan me-" Belum selesai berkata-kata Sungmin langsung menarik tangan Wookie paksa dan menarik tengkuk sang namja mungil itu untuk menyatukan bibir mereka. Hanya menempel dan merasakan ketulusan masing-masing dari mereka. Setelahnya Sungmin langsung meraih tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara _chagi_, aku juga akan melepaskan Kyunnie. _Sarangahae_." Bisik Sungmin ditelinga Wookie. Bukankah ini lebih terlihat manis dan tidak egois?

.

~Secret~

.

Yesung baru saja sampai didapur apartement Kyuhyun, kata Sungmin ia sudah memasakan bubur untuk Kyuhyun jadi Yesung hanya perlu memanaskan bubur itu sebentar dan semuanya siap dihidangkan.

Sambil menunggu buburnya panas, Yesung mengingat perusahaan Choi Grup yang mungkin sekarang sedang kosong karena Sajangnim, sekertaris, dan managernya sedang tidak ada dikantor. Dan Yesung berinisiatif menghubungi Mr. Lee -pengacara perusahaan sekaligus tangan kanan Siwon- mungkin dia bisa membantu mengurus perusahaan selama sehari.

"_Yeoboseyo."_

"Yeoboseyo Mr Lee."

"_Ada apa Yesungie?"_

"Ah, bisa kau membantu ku?"

"_Ne, Waeyo?"_

"Em, hari ini Sajangnim sedang sakit dan aku juga tidak bisa berangkat kekantor hari ini. Jadi-"

"_Mwo? Sajangnim sakit? Lalu siapa yang aku lihat dikantor pagi ini?" _

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda . Aku-"

"_Aku pikir kau yang bercanda, jadi aku juga ikut bercanda."_

"Mwo? Jadi Wonn- maksudku Sajangnim tidak sakit dan hari ini ada di kantor? Tapi tadi dia bilang sakit. Aish~ Dia membohongiku."

"_Yak! Jangan mengomeli aku Yesungie. Baiklah, ada yang perlu aku bantu? Kkkk~"_

"Jangan tertawa. Baiklah, aku titip salam saja pada _Sajangnim_, ucapkan terima kasihku padanya karena sudah membohongiku."

Tututuuttuu

"Berani sekali dia membohongiku dan mempermalukanku seperti ini. Lalu maunya apa? Aishh~"

Yesung terus menggerutu sambil berjalan kearah kamar Kyuhyun dan tak lupa membawa nampan berisi bubur hangat.

.

~Secret~

.

"_Mwo_? Kau mengatakan aku ada dikantor? Aish~ Pengacara Lee kau- Aish~" Siwon mengerang frustasi.

Pengacara Lee hanya tertawa menanggapi atasannya ini sedang mengerang frustasi. Begini kah rasanya mengerjai orang?

"Jangan tertawa- Aish~."

"_Mianhae sajangnim_. Tapi Yesungie sangat bertanggung jawab, dia masih sempat memikirkan kelangsungan perusahaan ini juga."

"Aish~ tapi sikap tanggung jawabnya ini membuatku- arggg~ _Molla_." Gerutu Siwon sambil mendudukan dirinya ke singgasananya lagi.

"_Mianhae~"_ Ucap Pengacara Lee sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

.

~Secret~

.

"Kyunnie, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu. Ini, makanlah." Ucap Yesung sambil menyodorkan makannya pada Kyuhyun. Dan diambilnya mangkuk yang berisi bubur itu dari nampan yang dibawa Yesung. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Hyungnya itu begitu perhatian padanya.

"Dimana Minnie _Hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia sedang ada pekerjaan mendadak Kyu –sambil meletakkan nampan diatas meja disamping tempat tidur Kyu-, jangan salahkan dia ne. Dia sudah ber-"

"Suapi aku _Hyung~_ Aku malas makan sendiri."

"_Ne?"_

"Apa perlu aku mengulang kata-kataku lagi?"

"_Haish~ Arraseyo."_

Yesung pun mengambil mangkuk yang digenggam Kyuhyun. Dan memberikan suapan pertama pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba sakit? Apa kau lelah seharian bekerja kemarin?"

Kyu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja sebagai jawaban dan Yesung memberi suapan keduanya.

"Kau jarang sekali sakit, tapi sekalinya sakit membuat orang panic saja."

"Apa kau khawatir?" Tanya Kyuhyun disela-sela ia mengunyah makanannya.

"Sungmin terlalu khawatir padamu dan dia sukses menularkan rasa khawatir itu padaku." Jawab Yesung berbelit-belit.

"Aku haus _hyung_, berikan aku minum." Titah Kyuhyun, bukankah air minum itu dekat dengan mu Kyu, dia hanya terletak di meja samping ranjang _king size_ milikmu. Dan aku yakin tanganmu tidak terlalu pendek hanya untuk meraihnya.

Yesung meletakkan mangkuk bubur itu di tepat disebelah gelas air minum yang akan diberikan pada Kyuhyun, namun sebelum tangan Yesung sempat mengambilnya tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik Yesung untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu? Kau bilang-"

"Biarkan tetap seperti ini _Hyungie._" Potong Kyu yang sukses membuat Yesung berhenti merontah. Untuk sesaat keheningan menerpa mereka.

"_Gwaenchanayo?"_ Ucap Yesung lirih. Pasalnya, Yesung cukup lama diam sambil berharap Kyuhyun mengucapkan sesuatu tapi nyatanya tidak ada kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun makin mempererat pelukannya dan menyamankan dirinya didalam pelukan Yesung.

Namun karena itu juga Yesung terpaksa membalas pelukannya karena ia hampir terhuyun akibat pergerakan Kyuhyun yang semakin posesif memeluknya.

"Ada apa denganmu Kyu? Apa kau merasa pusing?" Tanya Yesung khawatir.

'Kyu, apa kau sakit karena belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa Wookie berselingkuh dengan kekasihmu? Mianhae, maafkan Wookie. Aku akan menyadarkan Wookie, tunggulah sebentar.' Gumam Yesung dalam hati.

'_Hyungie~ Saranghae~_ Susah sekali mengatakannya.' Gumam Kyu dalam hati.

TBC

Mianhae, lama updatenya.

Hemm~~~ Apa ini terlalu berbelit-belit? Apa ini membosankan? Apa ini harus segera di END?

Nae gak mau banyak cakap, yang uda baca nh FF harap Review ne. Jebal! Jangan jadi Silent Readers. Hargai author yang uda menghibur (?)

Seperti biasa, gak bosen-bosennya nae ucapin Jeongmal gomawo buat kalian yang uda review di chapter kemarin. Nae uda bca Comentnya satu-satu dan saya terharu bacanya #Plak #Lebeh

Tebar Kiss Bareng KyuSung :*

Annyeong~~~


	10. Chapter 10

"**Secret Heart"**

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Cast:

Cho Kyu Hyun

Kim Ye Sung

Lee Sung Min

Kim Ryeo Wook

Choi Si Won

Member Super Junior

Genre: Drama, Romance, YAOI

Rate: T

Summary: Cinta itu datang karena terbiasa bersama, dan salahkah jika akhirnya mereka saling menghianati? Jangan saling menyalahkan disini.

Warning: Bagi yang tidak suka dengan FF YAOI sebaiknya jangan membaca. Dan satu lagi, ini Unofficial Pair jadi jangan bash saya karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Dan saya adalah seorang KyuSung Shipper.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

Happy Reading ^^

.

~Sebelumnya~

.

"Ada apa denganmu Kyu? Apa kau merasa pusing?" Tanya Yesung khawatir.

'Kyu, apa kau sakit karena belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa Wookie berselingkuh dengan kekasihmu? Mianhae, maafkan Wookie. Aku akan menyadarkan Wookie, tunggulah sebentar.' Gumam Yesung dalam hati.

'_Hyungie~ Saranghae~_ Susah sekali mengatakannya.' Gumam Kyu dalam hati.

.

~Chapter 9~

.

Cukup lama keheningan diantara mereka -KyuSung- namun tiba-tiba Kyu melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahu Yesung lembut dan itu membuat Yesung merasa lega karena orang yang didepannya ini mau melepaskan pelukannya. Cukup sesak juga dipeluk posesif seperti itu.

"_Gwaenchanayo?"_ Tanya Yesung kemudian.

"_Hyungie~_ Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?" Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"_Ne. Waeyo?" _

"Aku-"

"…"

"Aku-"

"Aku apa Kyu? Kau jangan membuat orang penasaran."

"Aku men-"

Cklek~

"Kyunnie, apa kau-" Suara melengking ala Wookie membuat suasana hening didalam kamar Kyuhyun berubah, dan Yesung yang sadar akan posisinya lalu melepaskan paksa pegangan Kyu di pundaknya lalu Yesung berdiri canggung.

"Wookie~ Sungmin~" Ucap Yesung sedikit gugup dan Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafasnya berat. Baiklah, kali ini ia gagal mengatakannya _–again-_

Sungmin tersenyum menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Yesung mundur beberapa langkah untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Wookie yang berada beberapa langkah dari KyuMin di belakang.

"Kyunnie, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa lebih baik? Kau sudah meminum obatmu? Kau-"

"Ya, _Hyung_ bertanyalah satu-satu. Bagaimana aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu?" Potong Kyuhyun dan hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Sungmin.

Grep~ Tanpa aba-aba Wook memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Yesung melotot kaget. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang bersikap biasa saja.

"Minnie _Hyungie,_ bagaimana kalau kita memasakan makanan untuk Sungie Hyung dan Kyunnie?"

Sungmin hanya membalas dengan anggukan, dan Wookie melepaskan pelukannya dan tepat disaat itu Yesung menarik pergelangan tangan Wookie.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar Wookie." Ucap Yesung sambil menarik tangan Wookie keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang melihat Wook ditarik paksa oleh Yesung hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, lalu Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di samping ranjang _king size_ tepat disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, bagaimana perkembangan hubungan kalian?" Ucap Sungmin, Kyu mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Hah… Susah sekali mengatakannya _Hyung. Ottokeh_?" Jawab Kyu frustasi.

.

~Secret~

.

"Yak! Wookie, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yesung geram.

"Memang apa yang aku lakukan _Hyungie?_" Jawab Wookie polos atau sebenarnya pura-pura polos? Entahlah.

"Haish… Sudah ku bilang Wookie jika ini salah, Sungmin-"

"_Hyung_, sudah ku katakan jika aku akan melepasmu untuk Siwon jadi harap lepaskan aku untuk Sungmin juga." Potong Wookie santai.

"Yak! Ini salah Wookie, cobalah untuk dewasa sedikit dan mengertilah Sungmin itu sudah memiliki K-"

"Kyuhyun? Aish, kau ketinggalan info _Hyung_. KyuMin sudah putus semalam sebelum Kyu jatuh sakit." Lagi-lagi kau berani memotong perkataan Yesung Wookie. Aish… Dasar kau ini.

"_MWO?_ Jangan bercanda." Kaget Yesung. Wook hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu melangkah meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terpaku, namun beberapa langkah Wookie pun berbalik dan memegang pundak Yesung lembut.

"Bahkan Kyu yang memutuskan Minnie Hyung bukan sebaliknya." Ucap Wookie sedikit berbisik dan setelahnya Wook benar-benar meninggalkan Yesung yang semakin terpaku.

.

~Secret~

.

"Yesung _Hyung,_ dimana Wookie?" Tanya Sungmin yang berhasil membuat lamunan Yesung pecah, dan saat itu juga Yesung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja. Dan Sungmin mengangkat bahunya heran.

Yesung dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar Kyuhyun, apa perlu ku jelaskan apa yang terjadi? Baiklah jangan protes, kita lihat saja.

"Yak! Kyunnie. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Yesung saat kakinya berhasil mendarat dikamar Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun yang memang masih terduduk di atas ranjangnya sambil bersandar itu hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Haish… Apa yang ada difikiranmu eoh? Apa kau menyerah?" Tanya Yesung lagi yang semakin frustasi karena yang ditanya hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kyunnie, kenapa kau memutuskan Sungmin? Jika kau marah hanya sesaat jangan lakukan itu, kasihan Sungmin. Dan soal MinWook aku tau mereka hanya bosan saja, tunggulah sampai aku menyadarkan Wookie." Terang Yesung yang membuat Kyunyun mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Yesung.

"Yak! Jangan hanya di-"

Sret~

Grep~

Kyuhyun menarik Yesung agar terduduk di ranjangnya kemudian tanpa aba-aba iapun memeluk tubuh mungil dihadapannya itu.

"Aku melakukannya bukan karena itu _Hyungie_." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan."

"_Hyungie_, bisakah kau diam. Dan sekarang rasakan detak jantungku. Apa kau bisa merasakannya? Aku yakin kau mendengarnya _Hyungie_." Ucap Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas membuat Yesung tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan yang berbelit seperti ini.

"Jantungmu, kenapa dia berdetak begitu cepat eoh?" Tanya Yesung sedikit gugup, karena ia dapat merasakan detak jantung itu dan parahnya dia baru menyadari itu.

"Dan detak jantung seperti ini tidak lagi aku rasakan untuk Sungmin _Hyung_. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melepasnya." Ucap Kyuhyun jujur.

"Maksudmu- _MWO?_ Jangan bilang –Yesung melepas paksa pelukan posesif Kyu- Kau…Kau…" Yesung sulit mengutarakan kalimat terakhirnya. Dan Kyuhyun langsung memegang pundak Yesung.

"_Saranghae~_ Kim Yesung _Jeongmal Sarangahae_~ Aku tidak tau perasaan ini kapan datangnya yang pasti yang aku tau saat ini aku mencintaimu." Jujur Kyuhyun.

Yesung? Dia melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dipundaknya dan berdiri dengan tiba-tiba.

"Jangan bercanda Kyu. Kkk~~ ini tidak lucu sama sekali."

"Kau selalu berkata jika aku bercanda _Hyungie._ Tidak bisakah kau percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan? Sekali saja." Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit dari posisi duduknya namun Yesung malah memundurkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Setiap kalimat serius yang kau katakan aku tidak pernah percaya. Karena kau tidak pernah serius jika berbicara denganku" Ucap Yesung bergetar sambil terus mundur.

"_Hyungie_, aku serius. Percayalah!"

"Berhenti disana!" Ucap Yesung memerintah dan seketika langkah kakinya maupun Kyu sama-sama terhenti.

"CINTA tidak semudah itu Cho Kyuhyun, jangan bermain dengan cinta." Yesung? Entahlah tiba-tiba ia merasakan kekesalan yang sangat dalam pada Kyuhyun. Apa-apa ini, Wookie berselingkuh dengan Sungmin dan tiba-tiba Sungmin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun dan sekarang Kyuhyun malah menyatakan cinta padanya? Hey, apakah ini tidak seperti lelucon murahan? Dan Yesung tidak suka dengan lelucon seperti ini. Hampir saja Yesung menangis namun ditepisnya airmatanya kasar dan cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

BLAM~

"_Hyungie."_ Lirih Kyuhyun sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Dia hampir melangkah untuk mengejar Yesung namun sepertinya akan sia-sia saja.

"_Hyungie_, bisakah kau percaya padaku sekali saja. Arggg…." Rancau Kyuhyun.

.

~Secret~

.

Disini lah Yesung sekarang di club malam milik teman Siwon, Sebenarnya Yesung datang kesini sendirian namun dia merasa bosan dan menghubungi Siwon untuk datang kemari.

"Yak! Kau tega Uhuk~ Sekali membohongi _Hyung_ Uhuk mu ini Choi Kuda." Bentak Yesung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Siwon dengan jari telunjuknya.

"_Neo?_ Uhuhk. Kkkk~" Sambung Yesung sambil tertawa. Sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah mabuk Yesung.

Dan Ketika Yesung akan mengambil gelas untuk diminumnya kembali Siwon menarik gelas itu paksa.

"Hentikan Hyungie, kau sudah sangat mabuk. Ada apa denganmu?" Ucap Siwon setelah berhasil mengambil gelas dari tangan Yesung.

"Berikan gelas itu bodoh." Balas Yesung sambil mencoba meraih gelasnya namun tangannya hanya menggapai udara saja. kau benar-benar mabuk Yesungie.

"Tidak akan, mari kita pulang _Hyungie_." Ucap Siwon sambil berusaha menarik tubuh Yesung namun Yesung sepertinya tidak mau. Terlihat dari caranya yang berusaha menepis tangan Siwon.

"_Hyungie. Jebal!"_ Lanjut Siwon.

"_Aniyo_, aku masih mau disini." Kekeh Yesung, kau semakin kuat saja Yesung ketika mabuk.

"_Arraseyo_, aku akan-" Siwon tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya hanya melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan Yesung dan meninggalkan Yesung sendiri.

"Yak! Kau mau kemana Kuda?" Teriak Yesung kemudian dia menyadarkan kepalanya diatas meja, kepalanya terasa berat.

.

~Secret~

.

Tok~ Tok~ Tok~

Cklek~

"Kyunnie makanan sudah siap, apa perlu aku bawa makanannya kemari?" Tanya Wook pada Kyuhyun namun tidak direspon sedikitpun oleh Kyuhyun. Namun sepertinya ada yang kurang, tapi apa?

"_Chankamann_, di mana Yesung _Hyungie_. Kyunnie dima-"

Drettt…Drett…Drett…Drett…

Wookie memutus perkataannya mana kala smartphonenya bergetar. Dan nama yang ia lihat adalah Yesung. Dahinya berkerut, Yesung Hyung menghubunginya?

"_Yeobseyo Sungie Hyung –Membuka pintu dan keluar- Kau dimana?"_

Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata Yesung diucapkan, ia pun beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan Wookie dengan Yesung. Dan Kyuhyun merasa beruntung karena Wook bicara didepan kamarnya. Tapi Kyu, bukankah itu kebiasaan buruk? Menguping pembicaraan .

"_Siwon, kenapa kau membawa Smartphone milik Hyungie?"_

Deg~ Siwon? Bukankah tadi Wookie bilang itu Yesung kenapa jadi Siwon? Kyuhyun semakin menajamkan pendengarannya.

"_Mwo? Yesung Hyungie mabuk? Waeyo?"_

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kaget, Mabuk? Apa ini karenanya? Aish… tapi kenapa harus bersama Siwon? Yesung _Hyung_nya itu paling tidak bisa mabuk.

"_Dimana? Club No.1? Baiklah, aku titip Yesung hyung padamu ne."_

MWO? Wookie menitipkan _Hyung_nya pada Siwon? _Andweyo?_

"Ne, aku percaya pa-"

Cklek~

Wookie hampir terhuyun kedepan ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ya! Hati-hati. Hey Kau mau kemana Kyu?" Wookie berteriak dan dia hampir melupakan Siwon yang menghubunginya.

"Mianhae Woonie, baiklah aku percayakan _Hyungie_ padamu." Klik~ Wookie memutuskan pembicaraan sepihak, aku yakin Siwon pasti ingin menanyakan sesuatu di seberang sana namun sayangnya sambungannya terputus.

.

~Secret~

.

Kyuhyun berlari sekuat yang ia bisa atau secepat yang ia sanggup, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Yesung yang sedang mabuk, Untungnya Club No.1 terletak tidak jauh dari apartemennya.

Untuk kali ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia membutuhkan Mobil, Ck. Cho Kyuhyun menggerutu disamping jalan sambil berharap sebuah taksi muncul tiba-tiba dihadapannya.

"Haish… dimana taksi-taksi itu berada? Dasar bodoh!" Rancaunya sambil menunggu dengan cemas.

Dan akhirnya datang juga taksi itu.

Klik~ Blam~

"Cepat ke Club No.1 jangan lama-lama." Omelnya pada supir taksi.

.

~Secret~

.

"Wookie, dimana Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin, pasalnya baru saja ia dari kamar Kyuhyun namun ternyata kosong. Dimana penghuninya?

"Molla, tadi aku melihatnya keluar dari kamar. Aku pikir ia akan ke dapur." Ucap Wook santai sambil menyamankan dirinya disofa.

"Ya! Aku dari tadi bergelut di dapur tapi tidak ada dia disana. Wookie, aku serius."

"Apa kau masih mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Wookie, jangan kekanakan. Aku hanya memperhatikannya karena dia sakit."

"_Arraseyo_, mari kita cari bersama. Ah, Yesungie Hyung semoga baik-baik saja dengan Siwon."

"_MWO?"_

.

~Secret~

.

"_Hyungie, kajja_ kita pulang. Wookie sudah mengalihkan tanggung jawabnya padaku." Siwon mencoba membangunkan Yesung yang sepertinya mulai tertidur. Dan perlahan-lahan Yesung membuka matanya, merasakan lengannya digenggam lembut oleh Siwon.

"_Shiroyo!_ Aku masih ingin disini." Ucap Yesung lemah.

"_Aniyo_, kau bisa istirahat di rumahku _Hyung_. Aku tidak terima penolakan." Balas Siwon sambil menarik 'sedikit paksa' lengan Yesung.

"_Andweyo_ Wonnie, lepaskan tanganmu. Aku masih mau disini. Uhuk." Siwon tak menggubris ucapan Yesung hanya terus memapahnya menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Lepaskan Wonnie, _jebal!"_ Manja Yesung kali ini.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari tangannya Siwon!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba datang itu. Apa-apaan ini, Kyuhyun berani-beraninya dia berkata informal didepannya dan apa itu? Datang ke Club No.1 hanya menggunakan piyama dan sandal rumah? Ck, sangat aneh. Siwon mengerutkan dahinya antara sebal dan bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan pakaian seperti itu Kyu?" Tanya Siwon heran. Yesung, mendengar kata Kyu ia pun menegadakan kepalanya yang tertunduk tadi.

"Kyu? Uhuk. Wonnie ayo kita pulang." Yesung, apa ini? Tadi kau berkeras hati untuk tidak pulang dan sekarang malah meminta pulang? Aish… cepat sekali perubahan _mood_mu? Apa karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

"Baiklah." Balas Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"YA! Sudah kukatakan bukan, lepaskan tanganmu dari Yesungku." Teriak Kyuhyun maksimal.

"_MWO?_ Yesungmu? Sejak kapan dia menjadi Yesungmu? Jangan bercanda!" Remeh Siwon, berani-berani dia berkata jika Yesung miliknya. _Immposible._

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa Siwon, hanya lepaskan tanganmu semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sunggie _Hyung_ akan pulang bersamaku." Kyuhyun benar-benar nekat menarik tangan Yesung yang bebas.

"_Aniyo_, Wookie memberikan tanggung jawabnya padaku. Jadi Yesungie akan pulang bersamaku. _Arra?"_ Ucap Siwon yang juga ikut mempertahankan Yesung dari genggaman tangannya. Haish… perdebatan itu terus terjadi didepan pintu keluar, tanpa memperhatikan Yesung yang mulai merasa sakit pada tubuhnya karena ditarik sana dan sini. Hingga~

"STOP!"

"BERHENTI!"

"LEPASKAN!"

Tiga kata yang keluar dari tiga mulut yang berbeda secara bersamaan, Wookie~ Petugas Keamanan~ dan Yesung~

Mereka berdua –WonKyu- langsung mematung karenanya, bagaimana mungkin sikap dua namja dewasa itu seperti anak kecil? Ck, memalukan.

Wookie langsung menghampiri Yesung dan menarik paksa dari genggaman tangan dua orang namja itu dan terlepas.

"Apa-apaan kalian? Yesung _Hyung _bukan barang." Marah Wookie, Yesung? Dia hanya memeluk tubuh Wookie saja dari samping. Sungguh dia tak kuat hanya untuk berdiri, kepalanya terlalu berat.

"_Mianhae~"_ Lirih Kyuhyun dan Siwon hampir bersamaan.

"Maaf? Hanya itu? Kalian tidak malu? Ini tempat umum. Ck, aku tak mau berdebat. Yesung _Hyung_ akan pulang bersamaku." Ucap Wook kemudian ia benar-benar keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Siwon yang masih terpaku disana.

.

~Secret~

.

Ini Sudah seminggu setelah kejadian di Club No.1 kala itu, dan Yesung benar-benar tidak ingin bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Saat berangkat kerjapun ia memilih berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya untuk menghindari Kyuhyun dan saat pulang ia minta diantar Siwon.

Namun kali ini, Kyuhyun sudah bersiap didepan lobi apartement guna menunggu Yesung keluar. Jika Kyuhyun menunggu di depan pintu apartement Yesung, sudah dipastikan jika Yesung akan masuk kembali ke dalam apartement. Ia sudah mencobanya.

Saat Yesung mulai berjalan keluar lobi apartement, Kyuhyun langsung menghadangnya.

"_Hyungie_, jangan menghidar dariku terus." Ucap Kyuhyun memohon.

"…" Yesung hanya diam dan berusaha berjalan, namun Kyuhyun menghalanginya.

"Minggirlah." Kesal Yesung kemudian, Kyuhyun akhirnya dengan pasrah memberikan akses jalan untuk Yesung. Dia tidak ingin membuat Yesung marah lebih dari ini.

"Yesungie _Hyung, jebal!"_ Kyuhyun masih terus mengejar Yesung yang berjalan kearah halte untuk menunggu bus.

Ting~ Tanda lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki.

Yesung terus berjalan menyebrang demi sampai di halte tujuan, namun sepertinya ia tidak mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun lagi? Dimana dia? Apa Kyuhyun sudah lelah dengan sikap diam Yesung? Ck, secepat itu?

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menetralkan pikiran anehnya, hingga saat ia mendengar suara.

Tinnnnn~

Cittttt~

BRAK~

Langkah kakinya terhenti dan tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apa yang terjadi? Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun? Yesung berbalik dan-

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

TBC

Kkkkk~~~ Apa ini terlihat seperti sinetron pasaran di TV-TV? Yah~~~ Aku tau.

Bocoran ne, chapter depan bakalan END –jika tidak ada berubah konsep, maklum author labil-

Dan saya berharap kalian masih menunggu sampai cerita ini END dan tidak berkata "Membosankan"

Satu pertanyaan ne, apakah Kyuhyun tertabrak? Atau? Berikan pendapatmu ne readers.

Dimohon yang uda baca nh FF harap Review. Jebal! Jangan jadi Silent Readers. Hargai author yang uda menghibur (?)

Seperti biasa, gak bosen-bosennya nae ucapin Jeongmal gomawo buat kalian yang uda review di chapter kemarin. Nae uda baca Comentnya satu-satu dan saya terharu bacanya #Plak #Lebeh dan ada satu reader Koplak yang comentnya bikin ngakak. Suer!

Tebar Kiss Bareng KyuSung :*

Annyeong~~~


	11. Chapter 11

"**Secret Heart"**

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Cast:

Cho Kyu Hyun

Kim Ye Sung

Lee Sung Min

Kim Ryeo Wook

Choi Si Won

Kim Heechul

Genre: Drama, Romance, YAOI

Rate: T

Summary: Cinta itu datang karena terbiasa bersama, dan salahkah jika akhirnya mereka saling menghianati? Jangan saling menyalahkan disini.

Warning: Bagi yang tidak suka dengan FF YAOI sebaiknya jangan membaca. Dan satu lagi, ini Unofficial Pair jadi jangan bash saya karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Dan saya adalah seorang KyuSung Shipper.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

Happy Reading ^^

.

~Sebelumnya~

.

Ting~ Tanda lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki.

Yesung terus berjalan menyebrang demi sampai di halte tujuan, namun sepertinya ia tidak mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun lagi? Dimana dia? Apa Kyuhyun sudah lelah dengan sikap diam Yesung? Ck, secepat itu?

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menetralkan pikiran anehnya, hingga saat ia mendengar suara.

Tinnnnn~

Cittttt~

BRAK~

Langkah kakinya terhenti dan tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apa yang terjadi? Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun? Yesung berbalik dan-

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

.

~Chapter 10~

LAST CHAPTER

.

Yesung berlari kearah suara yang dia yakin, dan benar saja saat ia sampai di tempat yang banyak orang berkerumun dilihatnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terduduk sambil memegang seekor kucing dalam pangkuannya.

"Yak! CHO KYUHYUN apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Yesung sambil berjalan kearahnya menerobos orang-orang yang mengelilingi Kyuhyun.

"_Hyungie_, aku hanya ingin menolong kucing ini sa-"

"_Ommo_, tangan dan kakimu terluka Kyunnie kita harus segera membawamu ke dokter. Lihat ini berdarah." Ucap Yesung memotong perkataan Kyuhyun, sejak tadi Yesung tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kyuhyun hanya terus memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun saja. Kyuhyun tersenyum, sepertinya kucing ini membawa keberuntungan untuknya. Setidaknya satu fakta baru muncul, jika Yesung sedang mencemaskannya. Dan jangan lupakan jika sekarang kerumunan orang-orang itu mulai pergi satu per satu.

"_Gwaenchanayo hyungie_, aku-"

"_Ommona,_ Heebum _gwaenchanayo_?" Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok _yeoja_ atau _namja_? Entahlah, yang pasti dia sangat cantik dengan gaya coolnya itu. Ia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun dan menarik paksa kucing yang ada digenggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan memeriksanya intens.

"_Nuguya?_ Seharusnya kau memeriksa orang yang menolong kucing itu bukan kuc-Emmmppt." Kyuhyun membungkam mulut Yesung dengan tangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung pada orang didepannya itu.

"_Gwaenchanayo_ _noona"_ Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit menahan rasa sakit ditangannya sambil terus membungkam mulut Yesung. Setidaknya tangannya itu terluka dan cukup banyak mengeluarkan darah.

"_Mwo?_ Aku _namja_, jangan memanggilku seperti itu tuan. Kim Heechul _imnida_~ _Jeongmal Gomawoyo _sudah menolong kucing kesayanganku namanya Heebum, tadi dia terlepas dari genggamanku saat ak- _Ommo~_ Tanganmu cukup parah terluka, mari saya antar ke rumah sakit."

"_Aniyo no_- maksud saya Heechul-ssi. _Nan Gwaenchanayo_." Ucap Kyuhyun menolak.

"Yak! Setidaknya lukamu harus diobati Cho Kyuhyun _babbo._" Teriak Yesung tidak terima dengan keputusan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi _Hyungie_ aku-"

"Sudahlah mari saya bantu menuju mobil saya."

.

~Secret~

.

Disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, berada didalam rumah sakit yang cukup besar, ah mungkin sangat besar. Namun ini adalah rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul untuk hewan. Ya, kalian tidak salah dengar. Ini rumah sakit untuk hewan, dan Cho Kyuhyun sedang dirawat disini dan ditangani langsung oleh Heechul sendiri. Suatu kehormatan bukan, Kyuhyun langsung ditangani oleh kepala rumah sakit hewan ini.

"Cha, semua lukanya sudah saya perban. Emm.. Maafkan saya jika saya membawa anda kemari tuan Cho. Bukannya saya tidak ingin membawa anda kerumah sakit pada umumnya, namun saya rasa mengobati anda sendiri dan memastikan luka anda sembuh itu akan lebih membuat saya lega. Dan satu lagi obat yang saya gunakan ini memang untuk manusia dan bukan untuk hewan. Tenang saja." Terang Heechul panjang lebar.

KyuSung hanya tersenyum sedikit canggung pada Heechul, ternyata orang didepannya ini adalah kepala rumah sakit hewan terbesar di Seoul dan terlebih dia sangat banyak bicara. Bagaimana tidak sejak mereka ada dimobil sampai berakhir disini, Heechul yang selalu mendominasi omongan. Haish, bukankah kalian –KyuSung- tidak sopan?

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu. Jika kalian ingin disini untuk istirahat sejenak silakan. _Annyeong~"_ Ucap Heechul pergi.

.

~Secret~

.

"Benar apa yang aku dengar Wookie?" Tanya Sungmin meminta penjelasan.

"Ne, Siwon dan Yesung _Hyung_ adalah sepasang kekasih dulunya dan aku orang yang membuat mereka berpisah. Sekarang aku akan melepas Yesungie _Hyung_ untuk Siwon."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyunnie?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Kyunnie?"

"Kau harus mendengar satu rahasia dariku, Kyunnie memutuskanku karena dia mencintai Yesung _hyung_."

"_MWO?_ Jangan bercanda _Hyungi_e, ini tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak bercanda Wookie, ini serius. Apa kau tidak lihat kejadian di Club No.1 kala itu. Dan bukan tanpa alasan aku memintamu untuk menyusul Yesung ke Club No.1 kemarin. Karena aku yakin Kyunnie ada disana."

"Hah, kenapa semuanya jadi rumit seperti ini. Lalu siapa yang Yesung _hyungie_ sukai?"

"Itu yang jadi pertanyaanku juga sayang~ -Sungmin mencubit gemas hidung Wookie- Cha, kita biarkan dulu mereka mencari cinta sejatinya. Yang terpenting sekarang MinWook telah bersatu tanpa perlu bermain rahasia lagi." Ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk Wookie sayang, menyalurkan rasa lega dan bahagia secara bersamaan.

.

~Secret~

.

"_Hyungie_, darimana saja kau?" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit kesal, karena dari tadi Yesung menghilang.

"Aku membeli ini untuk kita bodoh. Aku lapar." Ucap Yesung sambil menyodorkan dua kantong plastik masing-masing berisi sekotak yang dapat dipastikan isinya adalah makanan. Kyuhyun menerimanya dan meletakkan kotak itu dimeja yang ada disampingnya. Kau bertanya, apakah Kyuhyun tidak mendapat jatah makanan dari RS? Sepertinya tidak perlu kujelaskan disini. Hey, Jangan melototiku!

"_Hyungie."_ Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Yesung lembut dan ia menatap manik Yesung dalam seolah berusaha memperlihatkan ketulusannya pada Yesung.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu _Hyung._" Ucap Kyuhyun Tulus, Yesung berusaha menarik tangannya dari tangan Kyuhyun namun sepertinya kekuatannya tak cukup untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan tangan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung,_ percayalah padaku. Apa perlu aku mati dulu agar kau mau percaya eoh?" Ucap Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Kyu~"

"Aku tau kau mencintaiku _hyungie_, buktinya kau mengkhawatirkanku seperti ini. Iya Kan?"

"Kyu~"

"_Hyungie, jeball_. Jangan menutup hatimu. Aku- arg~ Emmppttt." Yesung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang dasarnya terduduk diatas ranjang dan menindihnya kemudian mencium paksa bibir tebal itu, niat awal Yesung hanya untuk meminta Kyuhyun berhenti bicara namun pada akhirnya malah Yesung yang kualahan menerima balasan Kyuhyun. Pasalnya saat Yesung hendak bangkit dari posisinya yang tidak nyaman itu –sebagian tubuhnya menindih Kyuhyun- dengan cepat Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Yesung. Kemudian satu tangannya menekan tengkuk Yesung untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hey, Yesung bukankah caramu untuk membuat Kyu bungkam salah? Aish, kau itu bodoh atau polos?

.

~Secret~

.

Tepat saat Yesung mendorong Kyuhyun dan menciumnya, Siwon? Dia berbalik dari posisinya sekarang. Hey, apa kau bertanya bagaimana Siwon bisa muncul? Baiklah, kebaikanku tetap berlanjut –untuk menjelaskan-.

Saat ini Siwon sedang memeriksakan Anjing barunya –Bugsy- yang tiba-tiba muntah saat diberi makan olehnya, dan dengan rasa khawatir berlebihan ia pun membawa Bugsy ke sini. Dan saat ia keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan hewan, dilihatnya Yesung yang sedang berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Siwon menghampiri tempat itu dan dengan kagetnya ia melihat Kyuhyun ada didalamnya. Niatnya untuk memanggil Yesung diurungkannya dan hanya memperhatikan KyuSung dari luar –kaca transparan-.

Tanpa disangka jika mereka akan melakukan ciuman itu dan yang lebih membuat sakit adalah Yesung yang memulai ciuman itu dulu. Bukan kah itu artinya bahwa Yesung mencintai Kyuhyun? Setidaknya itu yang ada difikiran Siwon sekarang.

Saat Siwon berbalik, kekagetannya semakin bertambah ketika ia melihat seorang dokter mungkin –dilihat dari almamater putih khas seorang dokter yang dikenakannya- Tapi sepertinya juga ia mengenalnya? Dimana? Emmm….

"Heechul?"

"Siwon?"

Mereka mengucapkan kalimat itu hampir bersamaan, benar bukan jika mereka saling mengenal. Teman lama semasa kuliah di Amerika. Mereka bisa dekat walaupun dengan jurusan yang berbeda, karena mereka sama-sama orang korea yang tersesat di Amerika (?)

SiChul sama-sama menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama-sama tidak gatal. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu? Sudah sangat lama mungkin.

"Ehemm.. Apa kau mengenal mereka?" Tanya Heechul memecahkan keheningan.

"O. Mereka sekertaris dan managerku." Jawab Siwon gugup. Heechul mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

Deg~ Hati Siwon berdesis lirih, perasaan itu muncul lagi. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika Siwon pernah terpikat oleh _namja_ didepannya ini. Namun, itu hanya sesaat sebelum pikirannya dipenuhi lagi oleh Kim Yesung.

"Ah, Aku berhutang budi pada _namja_ tampan yang ada dibawah _namja_ manis itu." Ucap Heechul sambil menunjuk pasangan KyuSung yang masih melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka. Siwon _reflek_ menoleh kearah telunjuk Heechul dan dia sedikit menggerutuki dirinya sendiri yang mau saja menoleh kearah sana. Dengan cepat ia berbalik lagi kearah Heechul.

"Bukankah mereka pasangan yang serasi?" Tanya Heechul.

"Ne?" Kaget Siwon sedikit tak suka dengan kata-kata Heechul.

"Ehh" Heechul tau sekarang, hanya dengan melihat ekspresinya saja dia sudah tau. Heechul tau semua tentang Siwon karena ia mencintainya. Bahkan dia juga tau tentang _namja_ yang selalu membuat Siwon jatuh cinta. Namun dia tak pernah tau sosoknya.

"Apa dia orangnya?" Ucap Heechul sedikit hati-hati.

"Chullie, bagaimana jika kita mengobrol di tempat lain saja?" Balas Siwon sambil menggenggam mesra tangan Heechul dan yang digenggam tersenyum manis karena ia bisa merasakan kelembutan genggaman itu, sesuatu yang ingin ia rasakan cukup lama. Heechul benar-benar merindukan _namja_ berdimple ini. Hey, bukankah jodoh pasti akan dipertemukan? Dan Tuhan mempertemukan mereka lagi. Setidaknya untuk sekarang, mereka saling mengenal lagi. Tuhan tak pernah sekejam itu bukan atas garis cinta Siwon?

.

~Secret~

.

Cklek~

"Minnie _Hyung_ aku pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun sesaat setelah membuka pintu apartementnya.

"Kyunnie~ Sepertinya Sungmin tidak ada. Baiklah aku juga ma-"

"_Chankamman_, kau tetaplah disini sampai Sungmin _hyung _pulang. _Jeball!_"

"Tapi-"

"Kau harus menurut pada _namjachingumu_ _baby._" Potong Kyu.

"_MWO? _Sejak kapan kita-"

"Tidak ada penolakan _baby_, atau kau kutarik paksa _ne_?"

"Haish.. _arraseyo~"_

.

~Secret~

.

"Hyungie, kau yakin?" Tanya Wook takut-takut.

"Aku yakin Wookie, biarkan mereka tidur berdua di apartement ku dan kita tidur disini. Apa kau tidak senang tidur berdua dengan _namjachingumu_ eoh?"

"Bukan begitu _Hyung_ tapi- Emmmpttt."

Seperti biasa, Sungmin selalu menjadi agresif setiap itu menyangkut Wookienya.

"Yak! Aku butuh oksigen Minnie _hyung_." Ucap Wookie setelah Sungmin melepaskan pangutan pada bibir Wookie.

"Apa kau pernah melakukannya?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Ap..Apa?" Tanya Wookie gugup, sepertinya Wookie tidak sepolos itu untuk mengetahui maksud Sungmin. Hey, Wookie sudah berusia 24 tahun. Dia tidak sepolos itu bukan?

"Melakukan itu, jika boleh jujur aku belum pernah melakukannya dengan siapapun sekalipun itu dengan Kyuhyun."

"_MWO?_ Jangan berbohong _Hyungie_. Itu-"

"_Jinjayo~_ Kyunnie terlalu menghormatiku jadi dia tidak pernah memintanya kecuali jika aku yang meminta, dan aku tak pernah memintanya."

"Jangan membuatku malu _Hyungie~_ Apa lagi aku, Yesung _Hyung_ hidup bersamaku bukan atas dasar cinta."

"Bagaimana jika kita mencobanya?"

"_MWO?"_

"Aku tidak terima penolakan _chagi._" Ucap Sungmin sambil mendorong tubuh Wookie keranjang. Dan apa yang terjadi dengan pasangan ini? Ahhhh….bayangkan sendiri. Ok, Call!

.

~Secret~

.

Tadi sebelum mereka berada di dalam kamar ini dan tidur bersebelahan seperti ini, Kyuhyun menerima pesan dari Sungmin untuk tidak menunggunya pulang karena ia tidak akan pulang malam ini dan Yesung mendapatkan pesan dari Wookie jika ia akan dinas di luar kota dan ia meminta Yesung untuk tidur di apartement Kyuhyun saja. Bukankah MinWook sudah merencanakannya? Dan Yesung yang polos hanya menurutinya saja. Namun pada akhirnya Kyuhyun meminta Yesung tidur dikamarnya.

"_Hyungie,_ apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup, entah mengapa ia merasa gugup dan gelisah seperti ini. Mungkin karena ia baru pertama kali tidur dengan _namjachingunya_.

Eh? Bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Kyuhyun telah hidup bersama dengan Sungmin sejak ia kecil, jadi saat mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka –KyuMin- Sudah biasa tidur bersama bukan? Bukan sesuatu yang baru lagi, hanya status saja yang berubah dari sahabat menjadi kekasih dan didalam Hidup Kyuhyun hanya Sungmin yang pernah ia cintai dan ia kenal begitu dekat sebelum ia mengenal Yesung. Yah, kau tau bukan jika Kyuhyun orang yang cuek dengan lingkungan sekitar.

"Hampir, hanya saja kau terlalu banyak bergerak sehingga aku tak bisa tidur." Ucap Yesung yang menoleh kearah Kyuhyun –tadi ia memunggungi Kyuhyun-

"Haish, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu? _Mianhae baby~"_

Grep~

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung cepat~

"Yak! Apa-"

"Dengarlah detak jantungku lagi _baby_? Aku terlalu gugup hanya dengan tidur disampingmu."

Blush~ Wajah Yesung langsung merona merah, dan kenapa jantungnya ikut berdetak lebih cepat sekarang. Aigooo~~ jika begini terus bisa mati sesak Yesung.

"Lepaskan Kyunnie, aku tak bisa bernafas jika kau-"

"Apa kau pernah melakukannya _hyungie?_" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepas pelukannya

"_Mwoya?"_

"Itu.. emm.. bagaimana aku menjelaskannya yah?" Monolog Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Yesung yang penasaran pun langsung terduduk.

"Itu apa Kyu? Jangan membuat orang penasaran." Ucap Yesung yang memang sangat penasaran. Kyuhyun pun ikut bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Itu, emm aku belum pernah melakukannya. Walaupun itu dengan Sungmin _hyung_."

"_Mwoya?"_

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Yesung dan menindihnya.

"Seperti ini, kau tau maksudku?"

Blush~ Lagi-lagi pipinya memerah dan lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Yesung tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak tau maksud Kyuhyun.

"Aku~ juga belum pernah melakukannya." Lirih Yesung yang benar-benar lirih sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika kita mencobanya _Hyungie? O?_" Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Yesung dan satu hal itu sukses membuat Yesung mendesah tertahan.

Hey, bukankah ini masih awal? Bahkan pemanasan pun belum tapi kenapa kau sudah mendesah Yesung? Aish~ Kau benar-benar membuat libido Kyuhyun semakin naik saja. Dan kau sudah mulai membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur.

Kyuhyun menatap teduh Yesung.

"Percayalah padaku _Hyungie baby~ Saranghae~"_

Dan Kyuhyun langsung melumat bibir tipis nan menggoda itu, awalnya memang sangat lembut namun semakin lama semakin menuntut dan malam ini sepertinya juga menjadi malam panjang untuk KyuSung~

END

.

Bonus Scene Absurd

.

"_Baby hyungie_, apa kau siap?" Ijin Kyuhyun

"_Ne_, lakukan dengan cepat."

"_Geurae_, tahan _ne_. Karena akan terasa sakit."

Yesung membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun, baiklah siap atau tidak Yesung harus siap merasakan sakit.

"Waow, meskipun _Butt_ Sungmin _hyung_ itu _sexy_ tapi _Butt_ mu yang terbaik bagiku _baby hyungie_." Ceplos Kyuhyun tanpa berfikir panjang.

PLAK~ Yesung berbalik dan memukul sayang kepala Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukulku _baby~ Appo~"_ Ucap Kyuhyun merajuk.

"Jika bercinta denganku jangan membicarakan orang lain bodoh. Aish~~ Kau!."

"Ah, _Mianhae_. Aku hanya mengekspresikan diri saja _baby~_."

"Sudahlah cepat lakukan."

Dan walaupun terjadi perdebatan gila antara mereka berdua, namun tak dapat mengurangi apapun disini. Mereka tetap focus pada apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Kkkkk~~~

.

"_Gomawo baby_ untuk malam yang panjang ini. _Jeongmal Saranghae_." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Yesung dengan erat dan tak lupa menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Yesung yang masih polos.

"_Nado Saranghae_ Kyunnie~" Lirih Yesung sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya didalam dada lebar nan polos milik Kyuhyun. Dan sang pemeluk malah terus menciumi kepala Yesung bertubi-tubi sambil menyamankan pelukannya. Sampai seorang Kim Yesung mendongak.

"Kyunnie, boleh aku bertanya?"

"_O?"_

"Apa tanganmu masih sakit?"

"_Aniyo_, sepertinya pengobatan yang baru kau berikan padaku sangat manjur _baby_? Jadi lain kali kau harus mengobatiku seperti ini jika aku sakit." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencubit gemas hidung Yesung.

"_MWO? Channkaman_. Apa kau pernah melihat _Butt_ Sungmin?"

"_Mwo?"_

"Tadi saat ki-"

"Kau cemburu?"

"_Aniyo_, aku hanya penasaran. Kau bil-"

"Aku hanya tak sengaja melihatnya mandi dan itu hanya sekali, kau tau aku orang yang sering lupa mengetuk pintu bukan?"

"Hah, baiklah. Mulai sekarang aku akan rajin menutup pintu jika akan mandi."

"Yak! Tidak bisakah kita mandi bersama setiap hari _baby?_" Goda Kyuhyun.

Blush~~~

"Yak! Dasar Evil mesummmm."

"Hanya untukmu _Baby._"

Blush~~~ Semakin merah saja pipi _chubby _Yesung dan itu membuat Kyuhyun makin menyeringai saja. Hah…. Semoga malam-malam Kim Yesung selalu damai dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Mungkinkah? Aku rasa tidak jika itu menyakut Si Mesumm Evil seperti Kyuhyun. Kkkk~~~ Terima takdirmu Kim Yesung karena kau sudah membangunkan Singa yang sedang tidur.

.

FIN

.

Gimana? Apa akhirnya mengecewakan? Hahhahah, ini batas kemampuan saya membuat cerita ini.

Yang terpenting adalah KyuSung bersatu, dan Siwon menemukan pasangannya. Dan saya benar-benar bingung saat penentuan pasangan Siwon, akhirnya keputusan saya berakhir pada Chullie.

Dan saya benar-benar gak PD post chapter akhir ini. Jinja! Tapi uda nae tulis, jadi sayang kalo gak di Publish. Hehehe.

Curhat! Curhat! Curhat! Sebenernya gak pengen publish sekarang, nae lagi potek potek potek ma Si Epilllllll, arrrrgggg~~~ Tapi berterima kasihlah pada Dhie saeng yang minta saya cepet update. Ne uda diupdate kilat bangetkan? Sebagai gantinya, review ne!

Ghamsahamnida yang uda mau repot-repot review di FF ini dari awal sampai akhir. Kalau boleh jujur, awal nae ngetik prolognya itu Cuma iseng aja. Ehhhhh… Malah keterusan sampai END.

Terakhir~ ngingetin lagi….Review ne. Ghamsahamnida.

Tebar kiss bareng KyuSung :*

~~~Annyeong~~~


End file.
